Ice -¿Arriesgarías todo por un cuento de hadas?-
by looneyRin27
Summary: Ahora Jack es mayor, él sabe que la historia era una forma bonita de contarle que su madre había muerto. Jack vive con su padre en una estación científica en el Ártico, se decidió a convertirse en un científico y no tiene tiempo para creer.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**La Hija del Viento del Norte**

―Erase una vez, el Viento del Norte le dijo al Rey Pooka, -Roba para mí una hija, y cuando ella crezca, será tu novia-

Jack de cuatro años agarró el edredón y miro a su abuela. Alta y derecha, su abuela parecía un general. Se sentó rígidamente en el borde de la cama de Jack. Tenía un bastón de caoba en su mano derecha. Esta noche, Papá estaba lejos de la estación, lo que significaba que Jack podría escuchar la historia. Abuelita nunca se la contaba cuando Papá estaba en casa. Era la única historia que ella contaba.

―Y así, el Rey Pooka secuestro a la niña humana y se la trajo al Viento del Norte, ella se crio con el Viento del Norte como su padre, y los Vientos del Oeste, Sur y Este como sus tíos. Se convirtió en una hermosa, pero solitaria, jovencita. Un día, mientras los Vientos no estaban (como pasaba a menudo), ella conoció a un hombre humano. Y se hizo amiga de él y no paso mucho hasta que se enamoraron.

―Cuando el Rey Pooka vino a reclamar a su novia, ella se negó. Su corazón, pertenecía a otro. No tendré una esposa que no esté dispuesta a serlo, 'le dijo. Pero tu padre me hizo una promesa.'

―Conociendo el poder de una promesa mágica, la hija del Viento del norte tenía que luchar contra esa promesa haciendo una propia. Entonces te hare una promesa,' la hija del Viento del Norte respondió. Llévame con mi amor y ocúltanos de mi padre, y cuando tenga una hijo o hija, ella o el será tu novio o novia'. Y así, el Pooka llevo a la hija del viento del norte hacia su esposo humano y los escondió en el hielo y nieve.

―Enojado. El Viento del Norte busco a través de tierra, mar y cielo. Pero no pudo encontrarlos. Por mucho tiempo, la hija del Viento del Norte y su esposo fueron felices.

―Con el tiempo, la mujer tuvo un hijo. Pasando, el Viento del Oeste escucho sobre el nacimiento y se apuró en decirle al Viento del Norte donde su hija podía ser encontrada. Con la fuerza de mil ventiscas, el viento del Norte se abalanzo sobre la casa que contenía a su hija, su esposo y su bebé recién nacido.

Hubiera desgarrado la casa en trizas, pero la mujer corrió hacia afuera.

―Tómame, ella grito.

― ¡Pero deja a mis seres queridos en paz!

―El Viento del Norte la soplo tan lejos como pudo – más lejos del castillo más allá al final del mundo. Ahí, cayó al suelo y fue capturada por los trolls Jack escucho su cama crujir cuando su Abuela se levantó. Su rica voz era más suave ahora. ―Se dice que cuando el viento aúlla desde el norte, es por su hija perdida.

Jack parpadeo con sus ojos muy abiertos. ― ¿Y mamá aún sigue allí? Abuelita ya era como una sombra en la puerta.―Sí.


	2. La Tierra del Sol de Medianoche

**Hola espero les guste este pequeño fanfic que estoy escribiendo está basado en un libro que leí en ingles me encanta el jackrabbit y luego de leer varios dije escribiré uno. Cambiare algunas cosas como que Jack puede tener hijos bunny le gusta el frio. Espero los ****reviws**** para saber que les gusto sino no actualizare pronto.**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**La Tierra del Sol de Medianoche**

**Érase una vez, en una tierra mucho más al norte, vivía una hermosa doncella…**

**UNO**

**Latitud 72 ° 13 '30 "N**

**Longitud 152 ° 06 '52 "W**

**Altitud 3 pies**

Jack apagó el motor de la moto de nieve. El silencio total, su sonido favorito. Cristales de hielo hicieron un trompo en el aire del Ártico. Brillantes a la luz antes del amanecer, parecían polvo de diamantes. Debajo de su máscara de hielo incrustado, sonrió. Él amaba esto: solo el, el hielo y los pookas.

¿No te muevas? le susurró al pooka. Jack se tocó sus espaldas y destrabó el rifle. Quieto como una estatua de mármol, el pooka no se movió. Cargó el dardo tranquilizante mediante el tacto, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar al pooka. Gris sobre blanco en una alcoba de hielo, se parecía a un rey en un trono.

Por un instante, imaginó que podía escuchar la voz de su Abue, contando la historia del Rey Pooka... Abue no le había contado esa historia desde el día en que había dejado la estación de investigación, pero Jack todavía recordaba cada palabra. Solía creer que era verdad.

Cuando era pequeño, Jack solía representar las prácticas de misiones de rescate fuera de la estación de investigación de su papá en el Ártico. Había apilado montón de viejas piezas de motos de nieve y generadores rotos para hacer los castillos de los trolls y luego el escalaba sus muros para luego atar a los ¿trolls? (representados con ropa vieja rellena con almohadas), y lo hacía con cuerdas de alpinismo. Una vez, su padre lo había atrapado en el tejado de la estación con los esquís atados a sus pies, listo para esquiar más allá de los confines de la tierra para ir a salvar a su mamá. Le había quitado los esquís a Jack y le había prohibido a su Abue contarle más sobre esa historia.

No es que eso fuera a desanimar a Jack. En absoluto. Le había rogado a su Abue que simplemente le contara la historia cuando su papá no estuviera, y el había inventado un nuevo juego que implicaba el lienzo de una vela y un trineo que ya no era utilizado. Incluso después de que haber comprendido la verdad: (Que la historia de su Abue no era más que una forma bonita para decirle que su madre había muerto). Aun así el había seguido con los juegos.

Ahora no necesitaba más los juegos, pensó con una sonrisa. Rompió la jeringa y la saco de su lugar. Levantó el arma al hombro. Y con este pooka, pensó, que no necesitaba más el cuento para antes de dormir y que a cualquier niño le parecería magnífico. Era tan perfecto como la ilustración de un libro de texto: color gris y blanco con una sana musculatura y sin heridas de batallas. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el sería el pooka más grande de la historia. Y él era quien lo había encontrado.

Jack amartilló el arma tranquilizante, y el pooka volvió la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a él. Contuvo la respiración y no se movió. El viento silbaba y la nieve suelta se arremolinaba entre él y el pooka. Su corazón dio un vuelco en sus oídos. Era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que él podía oírlo.

Esta era la parte final de la persecución. Cuando habían comenzado, las auroras boreales habían estado bailando en el cielo. El lo había seguido con su luz durante tres kilómetros al norte de la estación. El hielo marino suelto había sido empujado a la orilla, pero el había recorrido más allá de él y luego sobre los bancos de hielo. El lo había seguido todo el camino hasta aquí, hacia una mezcla de bloques de hielo que parecía una cadena montañosa en miniatura.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había quedado muy por delante de el durante la persecución. La velocidad máxima para un pooka adulto que había sido registrada era de treinta millas por hora, y el había conducido su moto de nieve como a sesenta.

Tal vez las pistas no habían sido tan frescas como parecían, o tal vez había descubierto una especie de súper pooka.

El sonrió por la ridiculez de la idea. Independientemente de la explicación, las pistas la habían traído hasta aquí a este bello, majestuoso y perfecto pooka.

El había ganado.

Un momento después, el pooka miró hacia otro lado a través del mar congelado.

"Eres mío", susurró mientras miraba por el cañón.

El pooka entró en el hielo. En un movimiento fluido, se levantó y se movió hacia atrás. Parecía como si estuviera caminando en una nube. Sus patas traseras desaparecieron en la blancura, y luego su torso.

Imposible.

Bajó el arma y se quedó mirando. El no podía estar realmente estar mirando esto. La pared de hielo parecía ser que lo absorbía. Ahora sólo los hombros y la cabeza eran visibles.

Jack se sacudió. ¡Él estaba escapando! No importa cómo. El levantando el arma, apretó el gatillo. El retroceso golpeó la culata de la pistola contra su hombro. Como acto reflejo, parpadeó. Y el pooka se había ido.

-No-dijo en voz alta. ¡El lo había tenido! ¿Qué había sucedido? Los pookas no caminaban así atravesando el hielo. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Era algún truco del aire ártico.

Se quitó las gafas. El frío apretó sus globos oculares, y el blanco era cegador.

Escaneo las olas congeladas .La nieve soplaba sobre el hielo como nubes que se movían rápidamente. El paisaje estaba tan muerto como un desierto.

Cuando el frío comenzó a doler demasiado, como para soportar un segundo más, volvió a ponerse sus gafas.

Su crepitó radio comenzó a sonar. Él lo sacó del bolsillo de la parka1.

"Aquí Jack", dijo, tratando de parecer casual. Él había perseguido al pooka en el hielo sin ningún apoyo. Si él lo hubiera atrapado, al menos todo se lo habría perdonado.

Pero ahora... ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto? Ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo.

"Jackson Frost Overland North, ven a casa AHORA".

Era la voz de su padre. Y no se escuchaba muy feliz, bueno, el no era feliz. Se había prometido a sí mismo que él había de etiquetar a un pooka como un regalo de cumpleaños para sí mismo. Cumpliría dieciocho en tan sólo unas pocas horas.

Al parecer era la forma ideal para que el único hijo del Jefe y científico en el este de la Estación de Investigación del Mar de Beaufort, celebrara el convertirse legalmente en un adulto.

Cuando este pooka se había paseado por la estación, mientras que el había estado fuera fijando las antenas de radio, lo había sentido como un regalo.

Él nunca había esperado que cazarlo la condujera tan lejos sobre el hielo, y el nunca había esperado que el pooka... No podía haberse ido muy lejos. Tenía que estar en algún lugar un poco más allá de las crestas de hielo. Miró el marcador de gasolina. Tenía otras tres horas de sobra de combustible.

"¿Jack? ¿Jack?, ¿estás ahí?",

"Voy tras él", dijo en la radio.

El aceleró el motor, ahogando la respuesta de su padre, y se dirigió a través del hielo.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Jack dejo la moto de nieve en el cobertizo. Colgó su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la estación. Estaba adolorida de pies a cabeza, por dentro y por fuera. Incluso las uñas le dolían.

El sol se cernía en el horizonte, tal como lo hacía cada vez en menos tiempo y como todos los días antes de hundirse definitivamente en el invierno. La luz de un bajo ángulo hacía parecer su sombra como la de un gigante de nieve, sacado de una leyenda Inuit. El lo había perdido.

No sabía cómo, pero lo había perdido. El seguía repasando la búsqueda en su mente como si eso le hiciera prever las pistas que se le debieron haber pasado. Si hubiera buscado sólo con más cuidado en los primeros momentos, en lugar de acelerar a través del helado mar…

Phil, el técnico del laboratorio de la estación, lo encontró en la puerta. El le miró parpadeando. Era un hombre barrigón, con barba color pimienta.

Claramente, él había estado esperándola.

¿Jack,!" Phil gritó con voz angustiada.

Echó un vistazo a su mochila. El paquete de jeringas colgaba de la bolsa.

Estaba incrustado en el hielo. Jack hizo una mueca.

"Se escapó", dijo.

Phil rescató la bolsa y la pistola de el.

"¿Sabes cuánto cuestan estos?"

Jack lo siguió al interior a través de la entrada de doble puerta. Al cerrar la puerta interior detrás de el, el calor espeso de la estación cayó sobre el como una ola sofocante. Era el olor a una casa, rancia y opresiva y cómodamente familiar.

Deseó haber llegado a casa victorioso.

Barboteando por encima de la pistola tranquilizante, Phil dijo,

"Tienes que tener cuidado con este equipo. Tratarlo como un bebé."

Su estómago se hundió mientras lo veía examinar su equipo. No necesitaba otra golpe en contra de el - había sacado la moto de nieve sobre el hielo solo y había sido descuidado con el equipo.

Papá no iba a estar contento. Sacándose su chaqueta aislante, preguntó:

"¿Dónde está la sala de radar? ¿Sería mejor acabar de una vez con esto?. No tenía sentido retrasarlo.

Phil no respondió. Estaba absorto con la limpieza de la pistola tranquilizante. Se dio cuenta de que él se había despedido de su mente. Casi sonrió. Él amaba a su equipo así como a el le gustaba el hielo. Los dos eran un poco... de un solo propósito. El podía admitir eso de sí misma.

"¿Jeremy?", dijo. El nuevo investigador interno levantó la vista de su escritorio.

"Él no es un campista feliz", confirmó Jeremy.

¿Quiere hablar contigo." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta del laboratorio de investigación.

"Eres bienvenido para ocultarte aquí", añadió amablemente, señalando en su escritorio.

El le mostro una sonrisa. Jeremy había sido regañado por papá en su primera semana en la estación por salir en el hielo sin el equipo adecuado, y ahora tenía un saludable respeto por el temperamento del padre de Jack.

Por supuesto, en ese caso, lo había merecido. No le importaba si era de la UCLA.

¿Qué clase de idiota salía en el hielo sin una máscara para la cara? Ellos nunca iban a cogerlo cometiendo ese tipo de error de novato. No lo, pensaba, el se especializa en los errores más espectaculares, como extraviar a un adulto pooka.

Jack pasó por la puerta del laboratorio de investigación. Se escabulló entre las cajas y equipos. Podía escuchar la voz de papá, profunda y recortada, dentro de la sala de radar. Uf, esto no iba a estar nada bien. Aquí, en el calor ligeramente amargo de casa, iba a sonar como si estuviera citando el viejo cuento de la abuela sobre el Rey pooka.

Lo que parecía casi creíble en el hielo marino aquí parecía claramente irreal, de vuelta en la antigua y prosaica estación. Aquí adentro, parecía mucho más creíble el haberse imaginado al pooka caminando y atravesando el hielo. Deseó haberse imaginado el haberlo perdido.

En la sala de radar, papá estaba en su típica posición, sentado a medias en un taburete, flanqueado por otros dos investigadores. Jack se detuvo justo en la puerta, mirándolos.

Su padre era como el sol. La gente tendía a orbitar a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían.

Scott y Liam eran sus satélites más comunes. Se preguntó si así era como se veía junto a él - eclipsado y pequeño. No le gustaba ese pensamiento, jack entró más en la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de el, y su papá miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Bajó el portapapeles. Su rostro era impasible, pero el sabía que él estaba furioso. El se armó de valor. Entregó su reporte lo más profesional posible.

Cómo reaccionara él iba a ser su elección.

Scott le dirigió a el una sonrisa. "Ah, un poco adicta al trabajo".

"¿Podrían señores disculparnos?" Su Papá dijo a Scott y Liam.

"Discusión familiar " Oh, eso no era una buena señal.

El tragó. Jack se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su madre no hubiera muerto, habría logrado suavizar a papá? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de hablar con él sin sentir que se acercaba una montaña? Podría haber sido diferente si su madre aun viviera.

Los dos científicos miraron de padre a hijo, como si de repente notaran la tensión que era suficientemente densa como para inhalar. Ambos se retiraron.

Por un largo instante, su papá no habló. Su expresión era inescrutable. Sus ojos estaban enterrados bajo espesas cejas negras. Su boca estaba escondida en una barba de hombre de montaña. Seis pies con cinco, parecía impasible. Jack levantó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Finalmente, el habló, "Tú sabes más que nadie sobre salir al hielo sin apoyo,

Te crié para ser más listo que esto."

Una de las cosas de las que él se había asegurado, era de que el conociera las reglas del hielo. Todo lo demás relacionado a su infancia lo había dejado en manos de los demás. Con su madre ya muerta, al poco tiempo después de que Jack naciera. Su abuelita lo llevo a la estación cuando Jack tenía cinco años, el había hecho gran parte de su propio cultivo...con una especie de educación de equipo de etiqueta, Papá, Max, Phil, y quienquiera que además pasaba por la estación de investigación.

Pero él se había asegurado de que el supiera qué hacer cuando el saliera de la estación, y estaba agradecido por ello.

¿Ya lo sé? Dijo.

¿Te podías haber caído en una grieta?. Dijo.

¿Te podías haber hundido en el hielo. Y podías haber ido a parar al océano?

¿Ya lo sé ?repitió.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? El no iba a poner excusas. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho hace unos años, pero no era una niño. Si el esperaba a que se le tratara como a un profesional, sabía que tenía que actuar como tal.

Continuó con su ceño fruncido.

Jack sintió que se le enrojecía la cara, pero el no aparto la mirada. El se negó a dejarse intimidar por él. Su Papá suspiró.

¿El informe?. Le dijo.

¿Hay algo raro en ese pooka?.

Respiro profundamente. Jack relato una descripción de cómo el lo había seguido y la forma en que había entrado en el hielo. El le hablo a papá sobre la búsqueda en la cresta de presión y de no poder encontrar pistas que condujeran fuera de el.

El le contó que había buscado por los alrededores, cruzando kilómetros de hielo, sin ninguna señal del pooka. Cuando el termino espero a que su padre despedazara su informe.

En su lugar, vio la ira desapareciendo en la cara de su padre. Dejó caer su libreta en la mesa, y él lo abrazó.

¿Podrías haberte perdido? Le dijo.

Esto era nuevo. ¿Papá? Dijo el, retorciéndose.

El había esperado la ira, pero ¿los abrazos? No, eran una familia de abrazos.

¿Papá, por favor, estoy bien. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. No tienes que preocuparte?.

Su Papá lo soltó. Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Yo debería haber sabido que llegaría este día? ¿Le dijo. ?

¿Tu abuela tenía razón.? Torpemente, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

¿La próxima vez llevare seguridad?

Prometió. ¿Vamos atrapar a ese pooka. ¿Ya lo verás?.

¿No parecía estar escuchando. ?

Es demasiado tarde para las plazas de solicitud para este año, pero algunos de mis amigos, en la Universidad de Alaska, me deben favores. Puedes trabajar en uno de sus laboratorios y solicitar el próximo año de licenciatura."

¿¡Wuau! ¿Qué?

Habían acordado que el podría tomar cursos a distancia. El no quería salir de la estación.

¿Papá...?

¿Puedes vivir con tu abuela en Fairbanks. Ella estará encantada de decir 'te lo dije". ¿Ella ha estado presionando desde los cinco años, pero yo egoístamente te quería aquí?. Dijo.

¿Me pondré en contacto con Max para volar hasta allí?

El lo miró fijamente. ¿Pero yo no me quiero ir? Dijo. A el le encantaba la estación. Su vida estaba aquí. El quería y era necesario estar cerca del hielo.

Se concentró con el, como si la viera de nuevo. ¿Te vas? Dijo, con voz fría.

¿Lo siento, Jack, pero esto es por tu bien.?

¿No puedes simplemente decidir que...?

¿Si tu madre estuviera aquí, le gustaría que fuera así.?

Jack sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la panza. Él sabía muy bien lo que Jack sentía por su madre, lo mucho que deseaba que ella estuviera aquí, lo mucho que deseaba haberla conocido. Pero usarlo como un arma para ganar una discusión... era un golpe bajo. Jack movió la cabeza como si pudiera sacudir sus palabras. ¿Yo no me voy? Dijo. ¿Esta es mi casa?.

Su padre rehuía de los sentimientos tanto cuando pudo y había delegado su infancia a su abuela y le dejó la pubertad a una pila de libros de texto de biología. Su padre tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Ya no lo es? Dijo en voz baja. ¿No lo puede ser más?.

1° Parka: Capucha muy gruesa y acolchada para el frio.

Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Dos

Muchas gracias por el primer **Reviews ****angeli caduti** me animo mucho para escribir estos dos capítulos, espero resivir mas para poder inspirarme mas pronte y escribir rápido sin más que decir espero los disfruten.

**DOS**

**Latitud 70 ° 49 '23 "N**

**Longitud 152 ° 29 '25 "W**

**Altitud 10 metros**

Jack parpadeó al ver su reloj: 3:00 a.m. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Parecía como si el personal entero de la estación pisaba muy fuerte alrededor del exterior su puerta. Él podría haber jurado que había oído hablar de un motor de avión. Echó fuera la cubre y pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sabía que se parecía a un erizo blanco y estaba seguro de que había bolsas bajo los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

El llevaba calzoncillos largos, calcetines que no combinan, y una camiseta de gran tamaño que se leía: ALASKA - DONDE LOS HOMBRES SON LIBRES. Jack tiró de los pantalones y un jersey por los largos calzoncillos. También se puso una camisa pero antes sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Vio a Phil corriendo por el pasillo.

"Oye", le llamó. "Son las 03 a.m." Estuvo a punto de añadir y es mi cumpleaños.

"El aeroplano de Sandy está aquí", dijo Phil. Acaba de aterrizar. Nos han tenido que advertir si habíamos fijado bien las antenas en vez de conseguir problemas.

El dio un respingo. Él lo merecía. Después de todo, había destrozado el equipo. Su mal humor estaba justificado. Sin embargo, ¿qué quería decir eso de que el aeroplano que Sandy estaba aquí?

Sandy no había programado una visita...Oh.

Había llegado. El corazón de Jack se hundió. ¿Cómo papá lo convenció de venir tan rápido? Antes de los recortes de presupuesto, Sandy había estado en el personal de la estación.

Había volado su Twin Otter 2 para ellos cuando Jack era pequeño, él había sido su primer niñero, prácticamente un tío para el - pero ahora él trabaja en una pista de aterrizaje comercial en Fairbanks3. No podía despegar sin previo aviso. No había imaginado que papá lo llamaría de inmediato.

Jack pasó junto a Phil y se dirigió al laboratorio de investigación. Tenía que poner fin a esto ahora mismo. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su padre y convencer a Sandy para volver a Fairbanks sin el... Antes de que Jack consiguiera llegar a la puerta del laboratorio, oyó rascar las casillas en linóleo, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Jack-chico!". Caminó por el pasillo y la cogió en un abrazo oso. Él lo abrió en un medio círculo, y luego golpeó sus omóplatos como si fuera su eructar mientras él se establecía.

"¿Has encontrado al Abominable Hombre de las Nieves? -preguntó él, su vieja rutina. "Obeso y montado", dijo, en el momento justo. Él le sonrió, sus dientes blancos sorprendentemente brillantes sobre su piel dorada. El le devolvió la sonrisa de forma automática.

Había olvidado lo mucho que había perdido al verlo.

Tal vez esta es una visita normal, Jack pensó cuando Sandy le sonrío. Tal vez no está relacionado con mi argumento con papá. Tal vez sea sólo una coincidencia. Y tal vez realmente hay un hombre de las nieves.

El negó con la cabeza a sí mismo. Sandy no estaba aquí por casualidad, no a pocas horas del pronunciamiento de papá. El no debería molestarse tratando de engañarse.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti ", dijo Sandy. "¿Sí?" No lo había dicho como si fuera una sorpresa desagradable, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago como si supiera que esto no podía ser bueno.

Jack oyó un toque familiar desde la puerta - un bastón. Abue. Sandy había traído a la Abue. Jack le hubiera gustado sentirse feliz. No había visto a su abuela en meses y ahora estaba aquí.

Por lo general, esto habría sido una maravillosa sorpresa: Sandy y Abue, sus dos personajes favoritos en el mundo estaban aquí. Pero ahora el iba a tener que decirle a su abuela cara a cara que el no quería vivir con ella en Fairbanks. No debería haberle dicho a su padre sobre el pooka que caminaba en el hielo. Si el simplemente hubiera dejado, los detalles de su informe…

La Abuela golpeó con su bastón de caoba fuertemente en el suelo. "No me he encogido nada. Ven y abrázam. Ella le tendió los brazos.

Obligándose a sonreír, Jack dio limitados los pasos restantes hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Envolvió a su abuela en sus brazos. Era como sostener un pájaro. La Abue era casi tan alta como Jack, pero sus huesos eran pequeños.

Se sentía frágil. -Has crecido", dijo Abue.

"Y tú has reducido", respondió Jack automáticamente.

Su Abuelita frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Al igual que Jackson, que tenía un ceño fruncido y feroz. Ambos tenían un rasgo fuerte en el rostro, pero la piel de su abuelita colgaba ya sobre ella, y su cabello, era tan espeso y blanco como el de Jack. Arrugado como una cortina vieja.

―Tonterías. Estoy tan hermosa como el día que Tu abuelo se reunió conmigo. Por primera vez en la parte trasera de su camioneta, ¿sabes lo que dijo? "Cupcake", dijo, " Cupcake, Dios mismo no podía tener los senos más perfectos que tú. '"Jack no pudo más que sonreir " Te he echado de menos. "

"Ah, mi Jackson." Ella engancho su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jack. "Déjame verte. Eres tan grande. Un joven tan fino ahora."

Jack tragó de golpe. "Abue…" el comenzó pero paró. ¿Cómo decirlo sin herir los sentimientos de la abuela? La última cosa que el hubiera querido hacer sería hacerle daño. "¿Cómo… como estuvo tu vuelo? "

"Los idiotas de la FCC casi no nos dejaron volar, " dijo Sandy.

"Ninguna Reserva federal puede decirme como volar la caja fuerte. Treinta años volando y puedo oler el hielo. Esto no se parece al vuelo cuarenta y ocho... "

Sólo medio escuchaba el discurso enfático de Sandy, Jack miró la cara de su abuela y trató de leer lo que ella pensaba.

―¿Qué fue lo que Abue le dijo a papá?"

Sandy calló. La abuela arrancó unas pelusas del suéter de Jack.

Jack recordó como la Abuela siempre ponía las cosas en orden. La abuela era tan ordenada como un soldado. Su camisa blanca siempre con un pliegue en las mangas.

Él se miraba más bonito y limpio cuando se alteraba. Él estaba muy ordenado ahora.

"Ah, mi Jackson." Abue ajustó el suéter de Jack, y luego ella tomó la cara de Jack con ambos manos. Abuela besó su mejilla izquierda, y luego su mejilla derecha, un gesto formal de una manera extraña. Fue entonces que Jack se retiró.

―Abue"…, ¿ Qué es esto?"

" Lo encontraste, " dijo. " Encontraste al rey Pooka." Jack se estremeció como si la hubieran golpeado con la mano. De todas las cosas que el había esperado que su abuela dijera, esta no era una de esas.

"Esto no es gracioso. "

"Yo no bromeaba, " dijo la Abue.

―¿Mi padre te dijo también que vi a Elvis?" Dijo Jack.

"Ah, sí y al perro del Rey. Lo vi la semana pasada como en carrera de Flash de DC contra Mercury de X-Men."

La abuela agarró el hombro de Jack. "Jackson..."

¿Su padre le había dicho que…? ¿Él había estado alucinando? ¿Qué él estaba loco? Era como si él hubiera convencido a Sandy y su Abue de dejarlo caer todo.

Sandy se fue alejando más allá del vestíbulo. "Voy a... dejarlas a ustedes dos... para que conversen. El despegue será a las seis de la mañana. Um, a propósito, Feliz cumpleaños. Él se escapó por la puerta del laboratorio.

¡Que cumpleaños! ¿Porque todos los que el y en quienes confiaba estaban actuando como locos? Primero Papá, y ahora la Abuela… La Abuela alejo a Jack de la puerta del laboratorio.

"Ven, vamos a tu cuarto," dijo la Abuela.

"Esta no es una conversación pública."

Si, esa era una buena idea. Hablaría con la Abue a solas—y averiguaría que era realmente lo que había detrás de esto. Tenía que haber una explicación para la reacción inusual de Papá. Jack elaboro una sonrisa y trato de actuar con normalidad.

―Mi cuarto no está exactamente Listo-para-la Abuela.

"Yo seré quien juzgue eso," dijo su Abuela.

Jack golpeo con su cadera la puerta de su cuarto, y esta se abrió. Algunas calcetas estaban esparcidas por el pasillo. Las pateo fuera del camino y encendió la luz de cuarto. Había ropa interior cubriendo el vestidor. Su saco de vivac estaba alrededor del marco de la cama. En la almohada, Mr. Fluffy, su Viejo zorro relleno con una oreja masticada, lucía un rollo de cinta adhesiva alrededor de su cuello. La Abuela inspeccionó el desorden.

―Mmm, dijo. ―No hiciste tu cama. "¿Puedes ver la cama?"

Usando su bastón, la Abuela se abrió paso a través de un nido de cuerdas de escalar. Tiro un montón de mapas de la cama al suelo y extendió el edredón.

―Arregla tu lado, querido.

Jack no quería hablar sobre el estado de su cuarto. Se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado.

―Abue…Jack comenzó.

"¿Querido? la Abuela repitió, con un poco de dureza en la voz.

Jack la conocía: la Abue no hablaría hasta que la cama estuviera hecha. Papá había aprendido su impecable resolución de ella. Suspirando, Jack tiro de la manta hasta dejarla recta.

―Métela en la esquina, dijo la Abue. Jack obedeció.

―Muy bien, dijo la Abuela. ―Ahora, busca tu maleta, querido. Necesitamos que empaques todo.

"Abue… No es que no quiera vivir contigo. Solamente no quiero vivir en

Fairbanks. Quiero quedarme aquí.

"Necesitas suéteres y ropa interior. ―La abuela cogió una mochila del desorden. La puso abierta sobre la cama. Mantente tranquilo, se dijo Jack.

Esta es la Abuela. Cassie continúo en un tono razonable.

―Es la temporada alta – los pookas están migrando de vuelta al hielo del mar.

Me necesitan aquí. La Abuela metió su bastón en el armario de Jack ―¿Limpio o sucio?.

Extrajo un suéter de lana y lo olfateo.

―Necesitas cuidar mejor de tu ropa.

"Abuela, háblame, imploro. La Abuela le entrego tres sueters a Jack. ―Dóblalos. Jack tiro los suéteres sobre su cama. La abuela le dirigió una mirada, luego doblo cuidadosamente los suéteres y los ubico dentro de la mochila. Jack los quito de allí de nuevo y los arrojo dentro del ropero.

"No te pongas difícil, dijo la Abuela. Busco los suéteres.

―Tu padre se preocupa. Siempre se ha preocupado, obstinado tonto. La

Abuela volvió a doblar los suéteres.

―Él quiere protegerte. Pensó que la ignorancia te protegería… pero eso es una excusa vieja, y el punto es discutible ahora. Lo importante es llevarte a Fairbanks. Te explicare todo una vez que estés allí a salvo." Jack sintió un escalofrió. El no necesitaba protección de un cuento de hadas. No existía el Rey Pooka. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo la Abuela detrás de esta ridícula mentira?

―Abuela, ¿Que es todo esto? "No harás esto más fácil, ¿verdad? dijo la Abuela.

No, claro que no lo haría. La Abuela le estaba pidiendo que dejara su vida, su hogar, su carrera y su futuro. ― ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? preguntó Jack.

La Abuela suspiro. ―Ay, mi Jackson, el debería haberte dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo. El solo quería protegerte. Los dos queríamos hacerlo. Simplemente no estábamos de acuerdo en cuál era el mejor enfoque. Sonaba cansada. Anciana y cansada. Jack nunca había escuchado a la Abuela sonar así.

"¿Que verdad? preguntó Jack.

La Abuela se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jack como solía hacer cuando arropaba a Jack de noche. Sostenía uno de los suéteres de Jack en su regazo. ―Tu madre, dijo la Abuela amablemente, ―era la hija del Viento Norte. Ella negocio con el Rey Pooka, y ahora, en tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, el viene por ti.

Jack escucho un rugido mientras su pulso latía. ¿Su madre, hija del viento? Eso era solo una historia. "Sabes que es verdad, dijo la Abuela. ―Lo has visto. El había visto un pooka, más grande que cualquiera del que hubiera en la historia, que caminaba en el hielo sólido. Pero eso no significaba… Jack negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué la Abuela estaba haciendo esto? No era gracioso. Burlándose de el sobre el Pooka Rey, burlándose de el sobre su madre… Era cruel.

―No hagas esto, dijo Jack.

"Jackson, es verdad," dijo la Abuela. "Sabes que deje la estación porque tu padre y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo. Esto es por lo que peleamos. Yo creía que deberían haberte dicho la verdad." La expresión de la Abuela era grave. Sus ojos eran amables y serios. Sus manos alisaban nerviosamente el suéter en su regazo. Jack la observó. Por un pequeño, maravilloso, loco instante, Jack pensó, que tal si…

Pero no, no era verdad. Su madre había muerto en una tempestad de nieve poco después que Jack naciera. No estaba en algún castillo de algún troll. Si lo estuviera... Si lo estuviera, si hubiera una posibilidad de que la historia de la Abuela fuera cierta y su madre estuviera prisionera en algún lugar, entonces Papá la hubiera rescatado. Jack no tendría que haber crecido pensando que había perdido una parte de sí mismo.

―Necesitas tiempo para pensar, dijo su Abuelita amablemente.

―Lo entiendo. Es mucho más de una vez. Ella palmeó el hombro de Jack.

―Descansa. Lo dejaremos unas pocas horas.

Antes de que Jack pudiera oponerse una vez más, la Abuela le dejó solo.

Jack arrojó su mochila en al armario y depositó los suéteres en su tocador.

¿Por qué papá y su abuela inventaron esa mentira? Ellos nunca le habían mentido antes. Pero le estaban mintiendo ahora o... Jack parpadeó rápidamente. Sus ojos se sentían calientes mientras miraba su cama.

Hace años, la abuela solía sentarse allí, era un perfil en la oscuridad. Su voz, contaba la historia, era tan familiar como el latido de su corazón. La contaba cada vez que su padre había estado lejos de la estación.

Jack siempre había pensado que era porque su padre había desaprobado los cuentos de hadas. Su idea de un cuento antes de dormir era sobre un viaje de Shackleton a la Antártida. ¿Se suponía que ahora tenía que creer que la Abuela tenía objeciones para decirle la verdad?

Lamentó no haber atrapado a ese pooka. Si lo hubiera hecho, le podrían haber pasado pruebas, tomado una muestra de sangre, incluso ponerle un número de identificación y seguir sus movimientos.

Podría haber demostrado que eran normales. Quizá aún podía. Si llamaba a su farol, no tendrían excusa para forzarla a ir a Fairbanks. Sin esperar segundas ideas, Jack salió de puntillas al vestíbulo por el laboratorio de investigación.

Las luces fluorescentes estaban apagadas, pero la pantalla del ordenador brillaba en un intenso verde.

Escuchó voces quedas en dirección a la cocina. Si fuera lo suficientemente rápido, nadie se daría cuenta de que había dejado su habitación. Encendió la luz de la sala principal.

Alguien se movió. ―!Whaa...!.

Jack se congeló. Era Jeremy. Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio de nuevo.

―Sigue durmiendo, susurró. ―Mmmuph.., dijo cerrando los ojos. El contuvo la respiración. Fue el novato, en cheechako4, usaba el Inupiaq5 nativo de Sandy.

Papá y la Abuela no le habrían dicho nada, se aseguró el mismo. Si el actuaba normal, él no se alarmaría. Se movió lentamente hacia el escritorio y se puso los pantalones de Gore-Tex. Los pantalones crujieron y los ojos de Jeremy se abrieron de nuevo.

Jeremy la miró con cara de sueño. ―¿A dónde vas?. ―Hacia los trabajos de reparación, mintió.

―Nada para preocuparse. Metió los pies en las botas de esquimal y aseguró sus polainas sobre ellas.

―No sé cómo puedes aguantar ahí fuera, dijo Jeremy. ―Es un desierto. Un desierto de hielo. Al menos estás saliendo, ¿eh?.

Sus dedos se tambalearon como si hubiese fijado su máscara facial. ―¿Quién te dijo eso?, preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma y la voz casual. Puso la capucha encima de dos gorros de lana, casi listo. Sentía como si gritara en su interior ¡deprisa, deprisa!

―Ese tipo del avión Sany, dijo que ibas por la licenciatura.

―Sandy habla demasiado, dijo. ―Yo no voy a ningún sitio, abrochó el velcro de la tela del cuello de su capucha y cogió su equipo de emergencia. El pequeño paquete contenía una linterna, su hacha de hielo, una franela extra y unas pocas raciones de alimento. Con esto podría buscar el paquete de hielo durante varios días, si es eso lo que en necesitaría.

―El hecho de que esto sea todo lo que sabes no quiere decir que sea todo lo existe, dijo él. ― ¿No quieres una vida normal? Nunca has vivido fuera de esta estación. Has sido educada en casa durante toda tu vida. ¿No quieres salir de aquí, conocer chicos de tu edad y hacer lo que la gente normal hace?.

Le encantaba el hielo. Le encantaba seguir pookas. ―Este es mi hogar, dijo el secamente.

―Pensé que esta sería mi casa. Venir aquí era mi sueño, ya sabes, desde hace años. Pero ahora... sea como sea, los sueños cambian. No pasa nada. Lo estoy aplicando para un bonito y acogedor post-doctorado en UCLA.

―Me alegro por ti, dijo el. Sus sueños no cambiaban. Nada ni nadie... ni siquiera Papá, su Abuela o Sandy... podrían obligarlo a dejar su vida ahí.

―Estaré sólo por un minuto, dijo abriendo la puerta interior y cerrándola tras el.

Durante un breve segundo, debatió entre permanecer en el interior y tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su padre y a su abuela, pero las palabras no habían logrado convencerlos antes. Pensó, que si no actuaba ahora, estaría en un avión a Fairbanks en tres horas.

No podía dejar que sucediera.

Abrió la puerta exterior y salió hacia el Ártico.

El frío se grabó en el, cortándolo y su máscara facial instantáneamente se congeló. Respiró profundamente el aire de la noche. Lo sintió frágil y agudo en la garganta, como si el aire estuviese lleno de fragmentos de cristal.

Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente. El penetrante aire frío la tranquilizó, como siempre lo hacía. De pie sobre los focos de la estación, se enfrentó a la azul oscuridad. El silencio la rodeo.

― ¡Eh, Rey Pooka!, gritó en el silencio. ― ¡Vengo a encontrarte! ¿Me oyes?, esperó durante un momento, escuchando.

La nieve caía sobre sus pies. Frotando sus heladas gafas, examinó los campos de hielo oscuro. El viento soplaba sobre la superficie de los bancos de nieve y la luz de la luna iluminaba las crestas.

Sombras azules oscilaban sobre el hielo. Jack se sacudió. Honestamente, ¿esperaba la respuesta del Rey Pooka a su llamada? Eso era una locura. Kinnaq, recordó, era la palabra Inupiaq de la luna.

El hecho de que se dejara vencer por el cansancio durante un instante, le hacía querer creer en un pooka mágico, lo que no quería decir que estuviese loco por la nieve. El hecho de querer una historia real con su abuela y que su madre viviese no convertían en un loco.

Lo iba a encontrar y le iba a demostrar a su padre y a su abuela, que el era normal. Jack marchó hacia el cobertizo de las motos de nieve, y una sombrase levantó por encima de el.

2 Twin Otter: Un avión.

3 Fairbanks: Ciudad de Alaska.

4 Cheechako : Es recién llegado a Alaska, inexperto sobre el clima y el terreno, los animales y la cultura.

5 Inupiaq: Un dialecto del idioma inuit que se habla en el norte y noroeste de Alaska, hablado por 10 mil personas de la etnia inupiat.


	4. Tres

**TRES**

**Latitud 70 ° 49 '23 "N**

**Longitud 152 ° 29 '25 "W**

**Altitud 10 pies**

Estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de la puerta. Si él se estiraba, él podría seguramente entrar en el interior, con el metal sólido entre él y el pooka. Pero el le había llamado y él había venido. El dardo tranquilizante el cual le había disparado, ahora estaba sobre el hielo frente a el.

Imposible, inexplicablemente, el pooka se lo había traído. Se sentía mareado, y sabía que estaba temblando. El alzó los ojos para mirar al pooka. Él era una masa de sombras en el borde de los reflectores de la estación. El podía distinguir la forma de su hocico y el pálpito de sus hombros. "Jackson Frost Overland North ", él dijo.

Su voz era como un suave murmullo. El sentía como si su corazón dejara de latir. El habló. Era difícil respirar, y se sentía mareado. Él había dicho su nombre. Estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado decir su nombre.

Pero los verdaderos pooka no hablaban. No podían. Sus bocas no estaban hechas para ello.

"No voy a hacerte daño", dijo. Él no tenía las cuerdas vocales indicadas para hacerlo. Su hocico no podía moverse como lo hacen unos labios. Su lengua no podía formar palabras.

"Los pookas no hablan", dijo el rotundamente.

"No eres real."

"No tengas miedo", le dijo.

Él dio un paso en el círculo de luz de los reflectores de la estación, y el automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Su corazón dio un vuelco más rápido a medida que él se acercaba a el. Sus patas eran silenciosas sobre el hielo.

"¡Despierta!", susurró el para sí mismo. "¡Sal ya de esto!" Jack clavó sus uñas en su palma dentro de su guante. Esto le dolió, pero el no se despertó, y el pooka no desapareció. Él se detuvo justo delante de el. De cerca, se podía ver que era enorme. Tenía los hombros incluso a la altura de los suyos y su hocico. . .Sobre cuatro patas, era tan alto como el.

Estaban frente a frente mirándose.

―Eres una alucinación". Dijo. Su voz sonó tan fina y débil, a sus oídos.

"Un espejismo, un perro del sol." "No. No lo soy." El se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su congelada cara. ¡Oh, Dios, parecía tan real. Esto no podía ser su imaginación. "No creo sobre hablar con pookas", dijo susurrando-. "Tú eres la hija de Toothania", dijo. Su voz aún seguía siendo apacible y suave. "Tú eres una imposibilidad científica ", dijo. El no podía estar viendo esto, oír esto.

En el universo existían reglas, y no permitir que los pookas hablaran era una.

Sobre todo a pookas que hablaran y que conocieran el nombre de su madre. Tragó saliva. Nunca nadie se había referido a el de esa forma, como el hijo de su madre. "Tú me llamaste", dijo el suave e inexorablemente.

"Te he observado desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando hasta que ya no fueras más un niño, esperando hasta que me conocieras. Hace unas horas, tú no me conocías, pero ahora me has llamado. Tu familia te ha dicho quién soy yo?".

Era una pregunta. Pero el estaba casi perdido, atrapado en el ritmo lento de su voz.

"Me relataron cuentos de hadas", dijo.

Pensó en su abuela: Erase una vez, el viento del norte dijo el rey Pooka. . .

Los cuentos de hadas y las mentiras. Pero, ¿cuál era ahora la mentira?

"Cree en ellos, mi amado." ¿Amado? ―No, dijo el.

No, el no escucharía esto. El no lo iba a creer. Creer significaba que papá le había mentido. Creer significaba que su madre la había intercambiado antes de que el naciera. Pero también significaba creer que su madre no había muerto en la tormenta que había aplastado las casas en Barrow, Alaska, y que enterró a la mitad de la bahía en Prudhoe.

"Dudas entonces de tu familia, pero crees en tus propios ojos y oídos".

Sus ojos le decían que él. Sus oídos le decían que le estaba hablando. Jack cerró los ojos.

"Tú no existes." El se estaba engañando. Sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando para hacerle creer algo que había dejado de creer hace más de una década: que su madre aún estaba viva.

Jack abrió los ojos. Pero el pooka todavía se encontraba ahí.

"Yo soy el pooka", dijo, "y tú eres mi prometido."

―¡No!, dijo el.

No a él, no a todo esto. Su expresión era indescifrable.

"Tu madre hizo una promesa."

Esto era cruel. Simplemente cruel. "Mi madre ha muerto. Murió en una tormenta de nieve después de mi nacimiento."

El sintió como un golpe en el corazón cuando lo dijo. Hubo silencio por un momento. La nieve se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos-en torno a ellos, Jack y el gigante pooka-como dentro de un globo de nieve.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? ", Preguntó el pooka.

Su voz era tan suave que apenas llegaba más allá de su cara, el dijo:

―No, por supuesto que no".

Toda su vida, el había querido una madre. Era como un agujero en su interior que jamás nadie había llenado. Ni papá. Ni la abuela. Ni Sandy. Ni cualquier persona que había ido y venido en la estación.

"El viento del norte no la mató. Él soplo sobre ella enviándola hacia los trolls. Por eso, él nunca se lo ha perdonado."

La voz del pooka era como un sordo rumor que resonaba en sus huesos.

Una parte de el quería más que cualquier otra cosa creerle. Pero el no podía dejar que esto fuera un hecho; Era el pasado y se había ido. No importaba lo mucho que el deseara que no lo fuera.

"Y yo lamento que los vientos la encontraran, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos." Él dijo.

"Tu mejor esfuerzo no fue lo suficientemente bueno", el le dijo.

Conocía bien las palabras de la historia: -Tráeme a mi amor y escóndenos de mi padre. Si la historia era verdad, entonces este pooka le había fallado a la madre de Jack. Si él hubiera hecho lo que había prometido, Jack hubiera tenido una madre.

"Hice todo lo que pude." "Su promesa es inválida", dijo. "No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí." "La promesa se mantiene," dijo con la misma voz y una calma imposible. El viento del norte no la habría encontrado si no fuera por su hermano."

Hablaba de los vientos como si fueran conscientes. El cerró los ojos.

"Tu deberías de haberla ocultado, también de él ", dijo.

"¡Fallaste!." "No puedo dejar el Ártico. Tengo responsabilidades que no podía descuidar ", le dijo.

"Tuve que ocultarla en el hielo. Lo siento."

Por primera vez, oyó un toque de emoción. Eso era casi tan inquietante como el propio discurso. Él creía lo que estaba diciendo. Él creía que su madre estaba viva.

"'Lo siento' no ayuda", dijo el.

Trató de sonar fuerte, pero su voz la traicionaba y se desgarraba. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que tronaba en sus oídos.

"Si pudiera hacer lo correcto, lo haría. Dijo él.

"¿Lo harías? ¿Tú Podrías?", "¿Tú la liberarías de los 'trolls'?"

Sus grandes mandíbulas se abrían y cerraban, como si el lo hubiera dejado sin palabras. El sonrió, casi lo había desconcertado. El le había dado la vuelta a la mesa y ahora le ponía a la criatura su mundo al revés.

"Tú no sabes lo que están pidiendo", él le dijo finalmente.

Oh, sí, el sabía muy bien lo que estaba pidiendo: un imposible.

"Tráeme a mi madre de entre los muertos." El se sintió mareado cuando lo dijo."Ella no está muerta." "Entonces eso debería hacerlo más fácil." "Tengo responsabilidades que no puedo arriesgar." Sin detenerse a pensar, dijo, "Libérala de los trolls y me casaré contigo". Por un largo instante, se quedó callado. La aurora boreal llenó el cielo detrás de él. Con su abrigo gris y brillante se mirada indescifrable, parecía majestuoso y salvaje. El viento revolvía su pelo.

"¿Me lo prometes?", Preguntó al fin.

De repente, todo esto ya no parecía un sueño. No parecía una alucinación.

Parecía real, abrumadoramente real. El puso su mano sobre la pared de la estación para no caerse. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos dentro de sus guantes, y el sintió que su incredulidad se rasgaba como si sus palabras se hubieran roto. Su madre. . . ¿estaba viva? Y el tenía la oportunidad de salvarla. Su cabeza se tambaleó.

―Sí, dijo el. "Sube a mi espalda", dijo, arrodillándose frente a el. El lo miró fijamente cuando menciono la palabra "sí", sonando en su cabeza. El había dicho. Sí, a que su madre estaba viva. Sí, a Jack que la salvaría.

"Voy a llevarte a casa", dijo él. El trató de leer sus oscuros e inescrutables ojos. Tenía la garganta seca. El empezó a hablar, pero solo logro tragar, y luego intentó de nuevo. "A casa?" El Inclinó su cabeza y se estremeció.

"Tu madre regresara hacia el Ártico una vez que nuestro trato se haya completado", él le dijo.

"Lo arreglaré luego de que lleguemos."

El viento azotaba en el. Los cristales de hielo caían contra su parka.

Trato de tragar aire y este quemaba, trató de asentir con la cabeza como si entendiera. "Sube a mi espalda", repitió.

Si su madre estaba viva, entonces había estado prisionera durante años y nadie la había rescatado. Papá no la había rescatado. Papá había fingido que había muerto.

Él había guardado todo esto como un secreto para Jack. De repente, el quería subir a la parte posterior del pooka y viajar lo más lejos posible de la estación. Le puso la mano en la espalda y pasó la pierna encima. Hasta que el se estabilizó. ¡Oh, Dios, estaba sobre un pooka.

"Abrázame fuerte, mi amado", él dijo. El se agarró de la piel del cuello del pooka mientras él la llevaba lejos del único lugar al que ella alguna vez había llamado casa.


	5. Cuatro

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y quiero agradecerle especial mente abirthy gracias por decirme de ese peque detalle es que como yo no tengo Word lo escribo en open office se cambia el documento cuando lo subo en fanfic espero que estos capítulos no tengan esos detalles si no hagan saber si me equivo sin mas que decir disfruten los caps

**CUATRO**

**Latitud 76 ° 03 '42 "N**

**Longitud 150 ° 59 '11 "W**

**5 pies de altitud**

EL pooka iba dando saltos por la nieve. Jack se agarró de su pelo grueso y el apretó los dientes cuando el impacto sacudió sus huesos. La nieve formaba grandes ondas.

"¿Tienes miedo?", Le Gritó el pooka a él.

"Me siento igual que en el infierno."

"Mantente apretado a mi piel, y así no habrá peligro", dijo él.

Extremadamente, el aumentó la velocidad. El blanco mar helado parecía desenfocarse, precipitándose debajo de ellos. El cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió. No pienses en el pooka, se repetía a sí mismo. Enfócate únicamente en el paseo.

El pooka se desplazó rápidamente por el hielo. Las sombras eran rayadas. Las estrellas se alargaban como la cola de los cometas que aparecían en las fotografías.

Cada vez más y más rápido. Se sintió como si estuvieran volando. Se movía más rápido que en una moto de nieve, más rápido que en el avión de Sandy. El viento azotaba en su cara, y se rió en voz alta.

Él quería gritar a todo pulmón, ¡Mírame! Soy más rápido que el viento! Que el sonido! Que la luz!, Se sentía como si fuera la misma luz. Él era una aurora cruzando el Ártico. Corriendo una y otra vez.

Eventualmente, cuando las estrellas se fueron desvaneciendo en el cielo, el cayó en un ritmo adormecido. Su mochila rebotada, causándole moretones en sus hombros.

El monto sobre el en silencio, excepto por duro silbido del viento. Varias horas más tarde, Jack escucho el hielo crujir bajo las patas del pooka. Los gránulos crujieron en el monumental silencio del ártico. El se enderezó y toco sus adoloridos muslos.

El pooka había disminuido su paso y ahora simplemente caminaba a través del brillante y congelado mar. La tierra estaba pintada de con rayas blancas y azules por el hielo, era el reflejo del cielo y el pálido sol.

Retorciéndose dentro de su parka, Jack busco su GPS en el interior de su bolsillo. Apretó el botón de encendido para buscar la señal.

El lo movía hacia adelante y atrás, tratando de obtener una clara lectura. La longitud fluctuaba desordenadamente: 0 ° a 180 °, como si estuviera en el Polo Norte. Peor aún se dijo, la latitud era de 91 °.

Esta lectura no tenía sentido. No podía haber un satélite en un lugar que no existía. El sacudió el GPS, pero la lectura se mantuvo anormal. Jack volvió a mirar fijamente y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. O el GPS estaba funcionando mal o. . .O esta era una prueba empírica de que lo imposible era real. Jack se inclinó hacia delante y se aclaró la garganta.

―Discúlpame. . . . Um, ¿dónde estamos? "

"A una milla del norte del Polo Norte", dijo.

Obviamente, el GPS estaba descompuesto, y el pooka estaba equivocado. O estaba mintiendo. Pero el no necesitaba mucho del GPS o del pooka. El conocía al menos una media docena de formas tecnológicas en un grado bajo, como para encontrar el sur.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dirigirse en esa dirección, y el iba a encontrar la estación. Todo estaba bajo control. El podría ser como una bolsa de hielo, pero el estaba bien y vivo.

Ni siquiera tenía frio. Tendría que sentir frío. Su aliento se condensaba en forma de cristales sobre el borde de la capucha, pero se sentía caliente. Sus axilas estaban húmedas y el cuello de la picaba por las muchas capas que llevaba. No tenía sentido.

El aire tenía que ser lo suficientemente frío como para la congelarlo en cinco minutos. Por delante estaba el magnífico ejemplo de los espejismos del aire del Ártico que Jack jamás había visto.

Jack entrecerró los ojos frente al castillo cuando vio que el pooka lo llevaba hacia él. Nunca había visto un espejismo tan hermoso. Espirales se elevaban por encima de el. Ellos brillaban a la luz, el hielo se rizaba en puntas semejantes a banderas, medio congeladas.

Esperó al acercarse a que este se encogiera a sus proporciones normales: Pensó era algo común o un afloramiento del hielo que había sido forzado por un truco de luz.

Pero no se encogía o se estiraba. Brillaba como una joya en la luz del sol.

Jack sintió que su estómago apretarse.

Tenía que ser un témpano de hielo congelado sobre el hielo, era tan blanco como una piedra lunar, mientras que el hielo marino que lo rodeaba era de un brillante color turquesa, pero el nunca había oído hablar de tal antiguo iceberg sobre el hielo, excepto cerca de Ellesmere, en el lado opuesto de

Canadá.

Estudió el GPS, este continuó mostrando su absurda lectura. Incluso a la velocidad fenomenal en la que el pooka había viajado, no hubiese podido llegar a mil trescientas millas del Polo Norte. . . . ¿O podría ser?

No. Simplemente no era posible. Tenía que haber otra explicación, una explicación científica y racional. Deslizó de nuevo el GPS en su parka.

Alzando la vista nuevamente, vio una pared de hielo azul alrededor de un castillo semejante al ópalo: ―¡Ah! dijo el con voz débil. No fue un espejismo.

El inclinó la cabeza para ver las torres coronadas con banderas que se alzaban detrás de la pared.

"Bienvenida a mi castillo", dijo el pooka.

No podía existir un castillo en el Ártico. La extensión entera había sido cubierta por la fotografía del satélite. Alguien habría visto el castillo.

Más allá de todo eso, pensó, de que era de hermoso. El pooka paso a través de un arco de hielo azul y entro en los terrenos del castillo.

Estaba adornado con torres y arcos colgantes que brillaban por encima de el. Luego llego ante, una gran puerta, era una red cristalina de seis metros, mientras se abría, sonaba como mil copas de champagne tintineando en un brindis. El pooka lo condujo adentro.

Pero el interior. . . le quitó el aliento. El estaba dentro de un arco iris.

Lámparas en forma de araña brillaban con un millón de fragmentos de hielo que bailaban con colores sobre el vestíbulo. El hielo fresco cubrían las paredes, con remolinos de zafiros y reflejos esmeraldas.

Y al final de las columnas, rosas congeladas de rojo rubí. Se olvidó del GPS, se olvidó que todo era un imposible, Jack se bajó la máscara de la cara y echó hacia atrás la capucha. Extrañamente, sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

Levantando sus gafas, el bizqueo los ojos por los destellos. Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso. Su imaginación no podría haber creado todo esto.

El se deslizó de la espalda del pooka y se acercó a la pared. Era demasiado real, demasiado detallado para ser una alucinación. Luego el llegó hacia él y se detuvo a una pulgada de distancia. ¿Y si no era real?

"¿Y ahora vas a liberar a mi madre?" Pregunto. El pooka estaba detrás de el.

"Una vez que hayamos hecho nuestros votos, procurare hacerlo", dijo.

―No puedo ponerme en contacto directamente con los trolls, ellos están más allá de mi región, pero yo enviaré un mensaje con el viento."

El no podía apartar los ojos de la pared de hielo arcoíris. "Los votos?", Dijo el.

"¿Jackson Frost Overland North, tu juraras por el sol, la luna, el mar y el cielo, la tierra y el hielo, ser mi amado esposo a partir de ahora hasta que tu alma abandona el cuerpo?"

Hasta que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo. Quiso decir hasta la muerte. Su amado esposo hasta la muerte. Jack tragó saliva.

"¿Esto es. . . ¿Es así como vamos a completar la negociación?". "Sí", dijo. Lo dijo con una total naturalidad. Y sí, hacia eso cumpliría con la negociación.

Sí, esto hará que su madre vuelva a la vida. Jack respiró hondo y puso su mano enguantada en la pared de hielo. Se sentía sólido y real. De pronto, el no podía dejar de creer: su madre estaba viva y a punto de ser rescatada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir unas palabras. Era tan simple, tan fácil.

―Muy bien. Que debo hacer." "Debes decir los votos nuevamente ante mí ahora mismo", le dijo.

De algún modo le pareció peor. El no podía casarse con él. Se suponía que debía casarse con un investigador en unos años, o con un científico que amara el Ártico tanto como el lo hacía.

A veces soñaba con iniciar su propia estación de investigación, donde el y su futuro esposo llevarían expediciones juntos. O tal vez el no se casaría en absoluto. Al igual que su abuela, que llegaría a ser un anciano con un decena de pretendientes. De todos modos, como se suponía que iba a casarse con un pooka hablador.

Pero esto no era una boda de verdad. Eran sólo palabras. El no tenía que vivirlo de verdad. ¡El sólo tenía que decirlas, y el lograría lo que nadie más, ni su padre o su abuela, nadie había sido capaz de lograr traer a su madre de vuelta!

"¿Tu. . . "El se detuvo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El se volvió para mirarlo. Su enorme cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros de su hombro. Instintivamente, el se estremeció. El no podía hacer esto. Él era. . . El no sabía lo que él era: Magia o monstruo, depredador, o salvador.

"Puedes llamarme Bunny", dijo. "Bunny", el repitió.

El se casaba con una criatura que simplemente se llamaba Bunny y que salvaría a una mujer que nunca había conocido. Ese era el punto: una mujer que nunca había conocido. Jack no había conocido a su madre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir algunas palabras, y el podría cambiar eso. Su madre iba a vivir de nuevo.

Mirándole a sus ojos verdes, empezó a decir. "¿A ti, Bunny, juro por el sol y la luna. . . ". Luego de hacer esto, el demandaría regresar de nuevo. El no querría a un esposo indispuesto. El conocía la historia de la abuela.

Él le había dicho lo mismo a su madre, que no tendría a un esposo indispuesto. Él no se lo negaría a Jack. Tendría que divorciarse al poco tiempo de casarse con él.

"El mar y el cielo. . . ".

Podía divorciarse, ¿Verdad…? Su voz vacilo un poco. El sintió un rugido en los oídos. "La tierra y el hielo", él incito. "La tierra y el hielo", dijo Jack.

Casi estaba hecho. ¿Qué significaba casarse con el Pooka Rey? Sus ojos parpadearon ante la puerta de red cristalina que brillaba como mil estrellas para mirar de vuelta nuevamente al pooka.

"Para ser tu amado esposo a partir de ahora hasta que tu alma abandone tu cuerpo", Él lo animó. "Y traerás de vuelta a mi madre?", Dijo. "Sí", dijo él. "Nuestros votos serán nulos si no cumplo". Jack cerró los ojos. El tenía que hacerlo. Desde los cuatro años de edad, el había creído con todo su corazón que su mamá estaba en un castillo de troll.

―Muy bien. Vamos a terminar esto. ¿Para ser mi amado esposo, desde ahora hasta que el alma abandone el cuerpo?"

"Acepto", él dijo.

Le pareció escuchar un ruido como el de una campana, pero el no lo escucho en sus oídos. El lo oyó en el interior, como si se tratara de una resonancia en su caja torácica. Sus rodillas temblaban.

"No tengas miedo", dijo en voz baja. "Mientras estos muros estén en pie, nada aquí te hará daño."

Cerrando sus ojos, el trató de respirar. Se sentía como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno.

―Vamos- dijo él.

Jack abrió los ojos para ver al pooka caminando hacia un reluciente pasillo.

Por un segundo, el no se movió. El miró por encima del hombro hacia el mundo exterior, y luego suspiro y siguió al pooka.

El pasillo se ensanchaba al llegar a un salón de banquetes de oro resplandeciente. Las paredes brillaban con la luz de las velas en los candelabros. Jack parpadeaba al ver los destellos.

El techo translúcido de la catedral resplandecía como un vitral. Miró a su alrededor con asombro. Había aves y animales esculpidos que decoraban las paredes y los techos.

Los contrafuertes arqueados sobre las estatuas. Una mesa de banquete se extendía a lo largo de la sala con sillas semejantes a un trono de hielo en ambos extremos. Esto se parecía. . . Trató de pensar en algunos sitios para compararlo y fracasó. Era como si cada hermoso rayo de luz y cada forma hermosa de hielo que el había visto en su vida, estaban aquí al mismo tiempo.

"Hemos tenido un largo viaje", dijo el pooka, detrás de el. Asustado, el se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

"Tienes deseos de comer."

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala del banquete; la enorme mesa que había esperado en todo su esplendor en silencio ahora se desbordaba con los alimentos. Las frutas caían en cascada desde cuencos de cristal de hielo. El vapor se elevaba de platos de color blanco azulado. Los panes se apilaban en pirámides. El aspiro como cien especies.

"No entiendo", dijo. No vio a ningún camarero o cocineros, nada que explicara el repentino banquete.

"Es alimento", dijo con suavidad. "Se come."

Para demostrárselo, el pooka ingirió una hogaza de pan entera. El negó con la cabeza. El acto era tan incongruente, el con su aspecto feroz.

"Los pookas comen pan", dijo. ―Eres omnívoro."

"Todos tenemos defectos", le dijo.

¿Era una broma? ¿Tenía el sentido del humor? El lo miró fijamente. "Esto no puede ser verdad", dijo. El olfateo uno de los tronos. "Por favor. Es el tuyo."

Guardando la distancia, lo dejó acercarse. A su trono. Se quitó los guantes y las manoplas, tocó la forma rizada de los brazos del trono de hielo.

"No está frío", dijo. Se trataba de un castillo de hielo. Debería estar frío o el hielo se estaría derritiendo. Pero estaba tan cálido como dentro de la estación.

"No gotea nada aun."

"No se puede derretir", él le dijo. "No mientras yo esté aquí. No voy a permitir que se derrita.

El retiro su mano hacia atrás. "¿Qué quiere decir" permitir "?" El dijo. "El hielo no pide permiso."

"Es parte de ser un munaqsri", dijo él. "Un Luna-Sree", repitió. Sonaba a dialecto Inupiaq. "Sí", dijo él. "Tu palabra para 'hablar en pookas?", Preguntó el.

"Significa" guardián", dijo. "Somos los guardianes de las almas. Todo ser vivo necesita un alma, y todo lo que muere deja un alma. Munaqsri son los que hacen la transferencia y transportan las almas." Jack le miró de nuevo.

"La alteración de las moléculas. Ese es uno de los. . . poderes, por falta de una mejor palabra, aquella naturaleza se nos ha dado para que podamos cumplir con nuestro papel", dijo.

"Sobre el hielo, lo uso para llegar a mi pookas. Aquí, lo uso para darle forma a mi casa, la comida en la mesa, el calor en tu cuerpo."

Se sentía como si estuviera girando en una centrifugadora, mareado por la luz brillante de las arañas, los olores de las especias, y la extraña forma de las palabras del pookas.

"Tu transfieres a las almas", el repitió.

"¿Otros como tú, almas de-munaqsri transfieren las almas?"

"Somos de forma invisible para que así la vida continúe", dijo.

"Los científicos deben haberlos visto", el se opuso.

"¿Cómo puede ser que tu… transfieras almas. . . y nadie se haya dado cuenta?

¿Cómo puedes estar aquí, en un castillo y que nadie lo haya hecho? ¿Cómo puedes ser un pooka que habla?" Se detuvo al escuchar su voz quebrarse.

"La gente nos ha visto antes", dijo. "Avistamientos Munaqsri han inspirado muchas historias. ¿Has oído historias de hombres lobo y sirenas? Sedna* y la abuela Sapo? Horus* y Sekhmet*?

"Las historias, no cientificas", dijo Cassie. Como la historia del Rey Pooka y la hija del Viento del Norte.

"Tienes razón. Las historias no son exactas ", dijo. "Sedna, por ejemplo, aparece en los cuentos como una diosa sirena, pero en verdad ella es la mayor munaqsri del Océano Ártico. Ella supervisa todas los munaqsri en esa región, al igual que los vientos supervisan a los munaqsri del aire."

Hizo una pausa. "¿Tu familia no te ha explicado nada de esto?"

"No existe tal cosa como las sirenas", dijo. "Y yo no creo en la magia."

Sabía que al mencionarlo era una cosa tan ridícula para decir. El estaba hablando con un oso en su castillo mágico en una parte del Ártico, algo que no podría existir.

"No somos mágicos", dijo. "Somos parte de la naturaleza. Somos. . . el mecanismo por el cual la vida continúa. Todo lo que hacemos, transforma la materia, el movimiento en altas velocidades, los nacimientos y muertes inminentes son parte del diseño de la naturaleza es lo que nos permiten transferir las almas de los moribundos al recién nacido."

"No creo en las almas", dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo.

"Un cerebro es una colección de reacciones químicas. Neuroquímicos complejos."

―Como tú quieras- dijo con suavidad.

Lamentó no estar en la casa adonde el pertenecía, y donde las cosas tenían sentido. ¿O es será que sólo tienen sentido porque papá y abuela le habían mentido? ¿El mundo aun tendría sentido después de que el conociera a su madre?

Al ver que el no toco la comida, el pooka ladró a la mesa, y los platos se derritieron. Juntándose en el agua de color, extendiéndose sobre la mesa para formar un mantel de encaje.

Los panes y sopas desaparecieron como una explosión de burbujas. Jack retrocedió.

―Vamos. Dijo el pooka. "

Tú debes estar cansado después de nuestro largo viaje. Yo te mostraré la habitación. Tal vez deberías descansar mientras hago los arreglos para la liberación de tu madre."

No podía imaginarse dormido ahora, aquí. Pero el siguió al Pooka hacia el esplendor brillante del pasillo de la sala de banquetes, a lo más profundo en el castillo. Él se aferró a sus palabras como a una tabla de salvación: Los arreglos para la liberar a su madre.

Las patas del pooka eran silenciosas sobre el hielo. El silencio se abrigo a su alrededor como el pasillo angosto y oscuro del castillo. En las sombras, el pooka se miraba imposiblemente enorme.

Luz de las velas bailaba sobre las caras de los animales que estaban en las paredes de oro. Los blancos, ojos de hielo se quedaban mirando a Jack. Él se encogió ante de ellos.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban que corriera hacia la luz. Profundamente azul, el hielo lo rodeaba. Se sentía sepultado. ¿Era así como su madre se sentía en el castillo del troll? Ella cayó al suelo y fue capturada por los trolls.

Jack intentó imaginar la vida de su madre en un castillo, y fracasó. ¿Quién era su madre? Jack deseaba poder recordarla. Sería como un extraño. . . como el pooka. Repentinamente, la idea de conocer a su madre era aterradora.

El pooka se detuvo al pie de una escalera. La luz de las velas color ámbar lamian su piel. Sus ojos eran sombras inescrutables. Parecía salvaje en la oscuridad.

"Vas a encontrar la habitación en la parte superior de la escalera", él dijo. "Es posible que quieras llevar una vela."

El cogió una vela de un candelabro en la pared. Incluso la cera era de hielo, y como todo lo demás, no estaba frío.

Él rugió: "Espero que seas feliz aquí."

Él no tenía intención de quedarse por bastante tiempo como para ser feliz o infeliz. Solo lo suficiente para garantizar que su madre era libre, y luego él le exigiría al Bunny por su regreso. Pero por ahora, no dijo nada. El simplemente agarró la vela y lo miró fijamente.

Él se retiró hacia las sombras azules, y luego él estaba solo. Levantó la vela más alto para que la luz brillante cayera sobre las escaleras.

"Sólo hasta que ella sea libre", Jack susurró. Y entonces él se estremeció, aunque no hacía frío.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

* Sedna: Una deidad femenina perteneciente a la mitología inuit

* Horus "el elevado", dios celeste en la mitología egipcia. Se le consideró iniciador de la civilización egipcia.

* Sekhmet: Era la diosa guerrera del Alto Egipto.


	6. Cinco

**CINCO**

**Latitud 91 ° 00 '00 "N**

**Longitud indeterminada**

**Altitud de 15 pies**

Tal como el Bunny había dicho, Jack encontró una habitación en la parte superior de la escalera. Empujó la puerta, una gruesa capa de hielo de un opaco color turquesa. Sostuvo la luz en el interior.

"Oh, wow", dijo.

Todo parecía como si estuviera rociado de diamantes: vestuario, lavabo, mesa, cama. La cama con dosel arqueado de quince metros en el aire y estaba hecha de rosas de hielo brillantes que estaban entrelazadas como un encaje. Cada una de las cuatro esquinas talladas como colmillos de narval.

Jack tocó una de las suaves curvas. Al igual que todo el hielo en el castillo, se sentía tan cálido y seco como madera. Sobre la cama, había colchones de plumas que se amontonaban a la altura de la cintura, y las almohadas estaban apiladas a la altura del cuello.

Ya en el interior, puso la vela sobre una mesita de noche. Él se quitó la mochila y abrió el armario. Una camisa de dormir revoloteaba en una percha individual. Jack toco la seda. ¿Era para él? ¿Por qué el pooka quería que él la usara. . . Apartó a un lado ese pensamiento y cerró el armario.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y él pensó en la historia de su abuela, el único vínculo que el realmente tenía con su madre. Érase una vez. . . Todo lo que sabía de su madre era un cuento de hadas.

Él se recostó en las almohadas y trató de imaginar a su madre, la hija del Viento del Norte. Sin proponérselo, se quedó dormido. El soñaba con una mujer de cabello oscuro y un pooka que negociaba en la nieve arremolinada del Ártico. Cuando Jack miró con más atención, se fijó que la mujer tenía su propio rostro.

Varios minutos u horas más tarde, Jack se despertó en la oscuridad por un sonido rasposo. Automáticamente trato de alcanzar la luz de su cabecera, el recordó en el mismo instante que no estaba en su casa y en su cama, no tenía ningún cerrillo para encender la vela y su linterna estaba en su mochila de suministros. Él se puso erguido.

― ¿Quién está ahí?" Le preguntó. Sus oídos estaban atentos, escuchando todo.

No oyó nada.

El pooka le había dicho que no había nada dentro de estas paredes que le hicieran daño. ¿Podría el confiar en él?, "Tengo una imaginación muy hiperactiva", se dijo a sí mismo.

Él se acostó sobre las almohadas.

El sintió el colchón a su lado hundirse.

Dando un tirón a las sabanas, el saltó de la cama.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" dijo.

"No te alarmes", dijo una voz. No reconoció la voz. Era masculina.

¡Maldita sea, el debería haber encontrado la linterna cuando él se despertó por primera vez!. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras retrocedía hacia la pared.

Moviéndose poco a poco a lo largo de ella, se deslizó hacia la mochila. Llego hasta el lavabo, y una mano le tocó el brazo. El dio le dio un codazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Él lo sintió doblarse.

"No me toques", dijo él.

"No te hare daño", él resopló.

El siguió avanzando hacia su mochila. ¿Dónde estaba? Él pensó que estaba en la esquina. Su pie golpeó algo sólido un bulto.

"Solo un grito y tendrás a un depredador de cuatro metros en tu garganta", le advirtió.

Al sentir nuevamente al bulto él se arrodilló. ¿Dónde estaba el pooka? ¿Por qué dejó que este extraño entrara? Esto le recordó que él sabía muy poco acerca de por qué el pooka lo quería aquí.

"¡No tengas miedo, querido!", él dijo. "¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!".

¡Oh, Dios. "Tú no eres el pooka", dijo Jack. "No me case contigo". El aflojó la parte superior de la mochila.

"Yo soy el Pooka".

"El Pooka lo que es, es un peletero. Y mucho menos es un ser humano."

Soltando las hebillas de la mochila, su mano rozó la madera. Mejor que una linterna, pensó. Él sonrió mientras se ponía en posición rapaz sobre el hielo cuando el saco su piolet. (Herramienta de montañismo) agarró la manija y la levantó.

"¿Me veo como un idiota?"

"Te ves hermoso, incluso con un Piolet."

Él podía verlo en la oscuridad? El apretó el agarre. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero mantuvo la voz firme.

"Sólo por las dudas en las noches."

"Puedes confiar en mí. Yo no soy tu enemigo. En tu corazón, tú lo sabes."

"Un paso más y yo juro me voy sobre ti."

Él puso su mano sobre su hombro. "No creo que eso es lo que quieras". Jack se balanceo. El sintió una ráfaga de aire: Él había saltado hacia atrás.

"Fuera", dijo él.

Apretando el piolet, avanzó sobre él en la oscuridad. Él lo escuchó retirarse. Oyó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Su corazón latiendo hasta su garganta y su respiración era tan rápido, que no bajó el piolet.

Sus manos sudaban, y Jack se dio cuenta con horror y vergüenza que él estaba llorando.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Ja j aja los deje con ganas de lemon no se preocupen este vendrá mas adelante tenga pasiencia estos dos apenas se están conociendo debe a ver romance pero tal vez venga mas rápido si hay comentarios y las publicaciones mas seguidas pero procuro publicar cada lunes o martes se habran dado cuenta que siempre publico un capitulo largo y uno corto haci me gusta hacerlo para dejarles el suspenso buena hasta la próxima semana que la pasen bien adiosito.


	7. Seis

**En cesio lo siento mucho pero como acabo de entrar a la escuela casi no he tenido tiempo de actualizare y gracias ****birthy**** por decirme de esos pequeños errores como ese libro lo tengo en físico pero en ingles como regalo de un tío de Wisconsin lo estoy pasando a la compu pero traducido i lo paso tal cual pero le e cambiado cosas cuando los edito siempre se me van uno que otro detalle agradezco tus comentarios ya que estos me ayudan para ser mas cuidadosa al subir los cap espero que dos capitulo te gusten y a los demás lectores tal vez actualizare mas en esta semana pero todo dependerá de los comentarios que me dejen por que si no hay ni uno nuevo tal vez tarde mas en actualizar jajaja no es broma o talvez no bueno solo lo sabrán si dejan comentarios bye**

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

**SEIS**

**Latitud 91 ° 00 '00 "N**

**Longitud indeterminada**

**Altura de 15 pies**

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Jack se despertó de golpe." Estúpidos calentadores", murmuró.

Apostaba a que Phil estaba jugando en su desgastada computadora en lugar de estar fijando los calentadores. "Phil-, Él le llamo. Echó un brazo atrás y golpeó la pared. Se sentía suave y fría, y se sacudió en estado de alerta. El recordó que no estaba en la estación y Phil no podía oírlo.

El rápidamente se puso en posición vertical y buscó a tientas su linterna. La había dejado en la mesita de noche después de desalojar a su inoportuno visitante. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le temblaban las manos mientras encendía la linterna.

Jack barrió el rayo luz por la habitación. La luz bailaba sobre el hielo. Las aves marinas talladas brillaban sobre el armario, como si las aves se hubieran congelado en pleno vuelo.

Él había usado el armario para bloquear la puerta. Había trabajado en ello para estar a salvo solo entre esa belleza de cristal.

El exhalo, dejo caer sus hombros y su corazón, finalmente redujo la velocidad. ¿Cómo podía nuevamente haberse quedado dormido? Afuera de este cuarto estaba el hombre que había querido una "NOCHE DE BODAS". Y afuera de este cuarto también estaba el pooka con quien se había casado. Afuera de este castillo estaba su madre. Jack no sabía cuál de aquellos tres era más aterrador. Pero yo no voy a quedarme aquí, pensó. Él nunca se había escondido de nadie y no lo haría ahora.

Apoyando su espalda contra el armario, echó su peso sobre él. El armario rallaba el piso de hielo.

El gruñó cuando deslizó la última pulgada. Se preguntó si el hombre lo había escuchado. Jack agarro su linterna, comprobando el peso de esta para usarla como arma, y luego salió al pasillo.

Nada pasó. Él estaba solo. Silencioso, hermoso y azul, el pasillo cristalino se sentía pacifico. Su luz brillaba y al final del pasillo, vio varias puertas, había sombras en las paredes de oro reluciente.

Se preguntó que había al otro lado de ellas. ¿Cómo era la palabra…?

Munaqsri. ¿Realmente el transportaba almas? ¿Habrá almas atesoradas en las habitaciones? Jack dio un paso hacia la primera puerta y luego se detuvo.

Él no estaba aquí para explorar. Recuerda al hombre, el pooka y a mi madre, pensó. Tenía que encontrar al pooka e insistirle que lo llevara a su casa. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro y bajo las escaleras.

El encontró al pooka en el salón de banquetes. Al verlo, se detuvo en el arco. El Pooka tenía unos salmones sobre la mesa. Su boca estaba manchada de rojo, y la sangre manchaba la mesa, brillaba como escarlata contra el blanco hielo. Él se limpió la boca con la pata, como avergonzado por sus modales en la mesa.

"Te pido disculpas", dijo. "Yo pensé que te encontrabas descansando."

Ahora él se estaba cubriendo el hocico con sus patas. Repentinamente, Jack estaba consciente de su propia sangre y la fragilidad de su piel. Se concentró en la escultura del caribú en un hueco detrás.

Hace un momento- dijo, forzando su voz a sonar estable y fuerte. "Entró un hombre a mi habitación."―Ya lo sé. Era yo"

"¡Tu!?". Sintió que toda la sangre se drenaba hacia su cara. Pero. . . pero él estaba seguro de que el intruso había sido un humano: Él tenía manos.

"En realidad traté de decírtelo", dijo con suavidad. "Pero tú lanzaste un Piolet sobre mí."

El lo miró fijamente y el lamió un poco de sangre fuera de su hocico.

"¿Puedes volverte un ser humano? ¿Cómo. . . ¿Por qué. . ."

"Quería darte la sorpresa", dijo. "Recuerdas que yo te dije que podía alterar la materia. Podemos tomar la forma de las especies que cuidamos, pero no es nuestra única forma, o incluso necesariamente nuestra forma original.

No siempre estoy como ahora me ves. Pensé que eso te haría feliz."

― ¿Feliz? "Porque tú te volviste humano, y te metiste en mi cama."

"Es nuestra cama", dijo el Pooka. "Maridos y esposas comparten la cama."

Mirando sus inmensas y ensangrentadas patas, se sintió enfermo. Los esposos y esposas. . . No. Él no estaba durmiendo con un desconocido.

Especialmente un extraño Pooka mágico.

Cada fibra de él quería salir corriendo de la sala de banquetes. Mantén la calma, se dijo. "Yo cumplí mi parte del trato", dijo. "Me casé contigo. Ahora quiero el divorcio". "Te asuste", él dijo.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Seré encantador".

Él lo miró mientras la sangre se enredaba en su piel y pedazos de los salmones se aferraban a su hocico. "Tu podrás ser el Casanova de los pookas", dijo.

"Pero yo no me quedo."

"No me juzgues tan rápido", dijo. "Acabas de llegar."

Jack bajó la mirada hacia los cadáveres de salmones. Era un desastre de trozos esparcidos. Comía como un león, pero hablaba como un hombre. Él no podía juzgarlo.

Estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance las posibles de que su cerebro, supiera cómo juzgar todo eso.

"No te pareces a nada que yo haya conocido", le dijo.

"Tu brillas. Eres la luz. Eres diversión. Yo vengo de un mundo de hielo. "

Él se estremeció. Parecía como si él realmente quisiera decir eso. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada como eso. Se sentía confundido.

"¿Ah, sí?", Dijo. "Tú sabes lo que el luz y el hielo hacen?"

Él lo miró con sus ojos inescrutables. "Dime".

"Se entibia", dijo Jack. "Yo quiero irme a casa."

"Te necesito", él le dijo. "Te necesito para mi esposo."

Nunca nadie le había dicho que la necesitaba. Tragó saliva." ¿Por qué?", Dijo él. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué absolutamente debe ser un humano?

¿Por qué no un pooka? "

"Porque no quiero que mis hijos sean cachorros", él le dijo.

Por un segundo, Jack no podía respirar. Niños.

"Sólo los hijos de los munaqsri pueden optar aceptar el poder y la responsabilidad y necesitamos más munaqsri con la inteligencia humana.

Necesitamos dispersarnos; nuestras regiones son demasiado grandes.

Perdemos demasiadas almas, y las especies disminuyen."

No sabía lo que quería decir por regiones o perder las almas, a el no le importaba.

"¿Te casaste conmigo para engendrar mi especie?"

"Por supuesto que no es la única razón, también es por lo que te dije sobre tu brillo y la luz, pero nuestros hijos son la parte primordial."

Él parecía tan tranquilo. El no podía creer con que tranquilidad decía.

¿Nuestros hijos?

"Tú quieres una incubadora humana". Jack sintió náuseas nuevamente. Se agarró del borde de la mesa.

"No cuentes conmigo. Por supuesto que no- le dijo.

"Tu estuviste de acuerdo", él dijo.

"Pero no a tener niños."

Él no estaba listo para ser padre. Especialmente niños peludos.

―Eres un pooka. Tú ni siquiera eres un bípedo-. (Con dos pies)

"Yo puedo serlo", le recordó.

"Los niños no fueron parte del trato", dijo.

"No hay trato." Pasando bruscamente, salió de la sala del banquete. El salió del corredor antes de que sus nervios se rompieran y el corrió.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Al cruzar a través del arco de cristal, Jack camino despacio. Él no podía correr todo el camino. Eran 1300 millas hasta su casa. Él no podía llegar a su casa por su cuenta. Necesitaba que Bunny lo llevara hasta ahí.

Jack miró atrás hacia el castillo. Sus puntas se alzaban a lo alto y los elegantes arcos brillaban como oro en el amanecer. Un escultor había tallado delicadas líneas de hojas de hielo en las paredes. Rosas, talladas a precisión con sus pétalos, ellas estaban enredadas alrededor de los arcos en las ventanas. Era todo tan hermoso que le hizo sentir un dolor interior que no podía describir.

¿Por qué este lugar tenía que venir con Pooka como marido? Se acercó más, y al doblar la esquina del castillo, se detuvo en seco. "Oh, wow", suspiró él. Se encontró con un jardín topiario* de hielo. Cientos de esculturas brillaban a la baja luz del sol. Setos, flores, árboles de manzana, figuras de dragones, sirenas y unicornios.

Con su aliento atrapado en la garganta, Jack tocó una hoja en un rosal de hielo. Él podía ver las venas trazadas en los pliegues y los finos pétalos de hielo.

Caminó por los senderos entre los grifos de hielo, fuentes congelados y los árboles con brillantes frutos semejantes al vidrio. Él se agachó al pasar debajo de un enrejado de hojas de parra. Nunca había visto nada como esto.

Era el Jardín del Edén en el hielo.

¿Quién había creado esto? Se volvió para mirar atrás hacia el castillo y vio a

Bunny de pie en silencio entre las rosas a dos pies de distancia de él. El salto hacia atrás. "No hagas eso", dijo. El no dijo nada, y él estaba consciente de la formación de sudor en sus axilas. El levantó la barbilla y se reunió con su mirada.

"No pensé que fueras la clase de persona que se rinde sin intentarlo" dijo Bunny." Yo no me rindo", dijo Jack automáticamente. Él lo pensó un instante y luego repitió: "No me rindo."

Había visto directamente su obstinación. Él lo había seguido hasta que estaba casi sin combustible, a pesar de saber que estaba desobedeciendo las reglas de la estación.

Aquella persecución se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en algún curso de su vida.

"No es fácil asimilar que tu mundo este al revés", dijo.

"Yo no te culpo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar lo que has visto aquí, o de no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para querer ver más."

Él se estremeció, eran dos insultos en un suspiro. Él no se iba porque era débil o cobarde. ¿O acaso él lo era?

Y añadió: "Yo había pensado que tendrías la fuerza para ello. No es culpa tuya que yo estuviera equivocado. "

No era por eso. . . Espera... "¿Me estas desafiando?", él dijo.

Él lo considero. "Sí," dijo." ¿Crees que esto es una broma?"

"Creo que tienes miedo", él dijo. ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo tengo!," dijo.

Él avanzaba pesadamente hacia él entre los arbustos de cristal. Su pelo cepillaba las hojas de hielo y estas sonaban como el cristal. El retrocedió, tropezando con la estatua de una sirena.

"Puedo mostrarte un mundo nuevo", dijo Bunny.

"Puedo mostrarte maravillas que jamás pudiste imaginar y que no sabes que existen y que todavía no puedes comprender." Comprendo lo suficiente", dijo Jack, moviéndose poco a poco alrededor de la estatua, lejos del pooka.

"Tú me quieres para el padre de tus hijos. Tus cachorros."

El escuchó el aumento en su tono de su voz y se detuvo. No tengo miedo, repitió como un mantra. No lo estoy. "Voy a esperar hasta que estés listo", él dijo. "Nunca voy a estar listo." "Yo puedo esperar más allá de un nunca."

Jack se estremeció y aunque no hacía frío se abrazó a sí mismo. Su aliento se condensaba en forma nubes en miniatura, pero se sentía tan caliente como lo había sentido en el interior del castillo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo él tenía la intención de mantenerlo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo era "más allá de nunca"?

"No tienes nada porque temerme," dijo suavemente. "Entonces llévame a casa."

A casa. Una casa en donde estaba una madre que nunca había conocido y un padre que le había mentido. "Tú has dado un paso hacia un mundo más grande, Jack", él dijo.

"¿Por qué deseas tirarlo todo tan rápidamente? Apenas has visto una vislumbra de él."

Involuntariamente, miró de nuevo en el castillo con sus torres de hielo cristalino y la hiedra que se alzaba sobre él. Si él era real, entonces todo lo que sabía en el mundo, todo lo que sabía de la ciencia y las reglas del universo, eran falsos.

La mitad de él quería explorar cada centímetro de este lugar. La otra mitad quería volver al día anterior a este.

El llego más cerca de él y esta vez él no se retiró."

Tu puedes regresar a la estación a tu," investigación " y pretender que todo está igual que antes. Pero no será lo mismo y nunca más serás el mismo. Tú no podrás borrar lo que hoy conoces. Tu mundo ha cambiado."

Él estaba en lo cierto. No podía volver a fingir que nada de esto existía, especialmente con su madre ahí para comprobando lo que hizo por ella.

Su mirada fija se quemó y tuvo que apartarla. Vio cómo el sol danzaba en el jardín toparío. Limones y rosas, las esculturas parpadeaban a la luz. "¿Te gusta?", Preguntó. Parecía extrañamente vacilante. "Es hermoso", admitió. "Un Escultor impresionante."

"El castillo en sí ya estaba completo mucho antes de mi gestión aquí", dijo. "Me he concentrado en los jardines."

¿Bunny era un artista? Mirando sus inmensas patas, no podía imaginar que el creara algo tan bello y delicado como los topiarios de hielo. Sus patas estaban diseñadas para cavar, no la esculpir rosas. "Yo he esculpido todos los días excepto en temporada de nacimiento de pookas" dijo. "Durante el corazón del invierno, tengo que patrullar el hielo cerca de las madrigueras. Con mis habilidades munaqsri y la velocidad, tengo la capacidad de detectar un nacimiento inminente o la muerte. La capacidad de transformar el mundo físico hace que mi trabajo sea posible, pero no garantizan el éxito. No puedo arriesgarme a llegar tarde a un parto a causa de mi jardín."

Vaciló, y luego agregó," o incluso por pasar tiempo contigo."

"Para entonces yo no estaré aquí ", dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo. "Ya veremos", dijo Bunny.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

* Topiario: Es una práctica de la jardinería que consiste en dar formas artísticas a las plantas mediante el recorte con tijeras de podar.


	8. Siete

**SIETE**

**Latitud 91 ° 00 '00 "N**

**Longitud indeterminada**

**Altura de 15 pies**

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Con hojas de hielo tintinando a su paso, el Rey Pooka caminó hacia el castillo. "Tú tienes preguntas," dijo por encima del hombro.

"¿Yo tengo respuestas. Vamos a negociar? Por cada pregunta que responda, tú sigues un día más en mi castillo".

"Sí que te gusta negociar, ¿no?", Gritó tras él.

"¿Cómo sé que cumplirás? ¿Cómo sé que mi madre está en casa? "

El doblo la esquina. "Oye, ¡vuelve!", El corrió tras él.

El Pooka esperó por la magnífica entrada, al lado de los brillantes pilares.

"Un munaqsri no puede romper una promesa", él dijo.

"Es la forma en que la naturaleza se asegura de que cumplimos con nuestro papel. Es el precio de nuestro poder."

Entró en el interior. El lo siguió una y otra vez fue rodeada por esculturas resplandecientes.

"Los vientos trajeron de vuelta a tu madre al hielo mientras dormías", dijo. "La llevé a tu estación de investigación antes de que despertaras." Él se detuvo. Sintió como si no pudiera respirar. Los frescos hielos se tornaron borrosos y el parpadeó rápidamente. Su madre estaba en la estación, caminando por los espacios en los que Jack había caminado, sentado en la cocina, cepillándose los dientes en el baño, haciendo todas las pequeñas cosas que Jack no podía imaginar que su madre hacía, sobre todo siendo la persona mítica que ella era.

Tan sólo pensar en ello hizo que Jack sintiera como si el hielo se quebraba bajo sus pies.

"¿Ella. . .? ¿Estaba bien? "

"Ella estaba bien", él dijo.

Jack quería preguntar más: lo que él le había dicho y lo que él había dicho, a que se parecía ella y como sonaba. Pero la garganta de Jack se obstruyo y el pooka siguió alejándose de él.

"¿Dónde. . . ¿A dónde vas?". Su voz sonaba quebrada. Miró por encima del hombro hacia él.

"Quiero mostrarte lo que vas a dejar si vuelves a casa. Ven".

Jack le siguió. Él lo llevó hasta las escaleras de caracol azul y entraron a una de las habitaciones que parecían como si estuvieran talladas de diamante.

El vio una sala de música con un piano de cola translucida y una orquesta con violines y violonchelos.

Las cuerdas de los violines eran increíblemente delicadas hebras de hielo.

Vagó por un pasillo iluminado por candelabros de iridiscentes, forrado con hielo liso como espejos.

En una sala de estar había sofás afilados, se maravilló con un tablero de ajedrez con piezas talladas de hielo del tamaño de su mano, cada una esculpida con la forma de un animal del Ártico.

Él tenía razón. Nunca había visto un lugar como este. Él nunca había imaginado que nada de esto existía. ¿Qué otra cosa había acá que él jamás hubiera imaginado?

Su madre, en casa. Tal vez si el se tomaba un poco de tiempo, pensó, un par de días tal vez. . . con eso bastara para ver este lugar.

Pensó en los secretos que aquí había y el conocimiento. Un pooka que se convierte en un hombre, el hielo no se derrite, un castillo escondido. El podría estudiar cualquiera de estos misterios durante años.

Además, piensa en el progreso en la investigación del pooka, lo que podía hacer, las preguntas que le podría hacer y que él podría responder.

"Tu madre", dijo, haciendo la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza,

"¿ella es una munaqsri como tú?"

"No," dijo.

Jack se volvió hacia él. Estaba sentado junto a una fuente congelada, con imágenes de peces tallados en las corrientes congeladas del agua.

"Mi padre es un munaqsri", dijo.

"Es un. . . El termino más simple es "supervisor." Hay una jerarquía para los munaqsri. Hay munaqsri que se preocupan por las almas de una especie en particular, como yo.

Y hay munaqsri superiores que atienden a todos los munaqsri de una región en particular, como el munaqsri viento. Mi padre es responsable de los munaqsri de una cadena de montañas de Escandinavia.

No lo he visto desde que me convertí en el guardián de los pookas".

Giro su rostro lejos de el, como si el estudiara el agua helada que estaba cayendo. Trató de imaginar lo que había él sido antes de convertirse en el

Pooka.

"¿No siempre fuiste un pooka?"

"Un niño de un munaqsri debe optar por aceptar el poder y las responsabilidades", dijo.

"Él o ella son asignados a una especie como un supervisor."

"¿Así que decidiste convertirte en un munaqsri?¿ Tú tenías una opción? "El no sabía por qué aquella pregunta era importante para el, pero lo era.

"Me necesitaban", dijo.

"Todo en el mundo, pookas, pájaros, insectos, ríos, mares, requieren su propio munaqsri para facilitar su existencia. La mayor parte de las especies requieren de varios. Los seres humanos, por ejemplo, tienen cientos. Los escarabajos, aún más. Los pookas necesitan solo uno, debido a que la población es pequeña. Pero a pesar de eso, hay escasez de munaqsri. Los niños de munaqsri son raros, y el mundo desesperadamente necesita de todos nosotros."

Esto no sonaba a una elección. Con voz pasiva, Bunny dijo, "Hice que mi padre se molestara por mí no-elección. Al ser un munaqsri. . .Nos reservamos para el funcionamiento del mundo, pero no somos realmente parte de él."

La vida en la estación tampoco era exactamente ordinaria. Jack negó con la cabeza. El no podía creer que sintiera empatía con él. ¿Podrían realmente tener cosas en común?

"Debes tener hambre", dijo bruscamente, como si él ya hubiera dicho demasiado. El Pooka le condujo por otra escalera de caracol, de nuevo hacia el salón de banquetes.

Bajo sus órdenes, de la mesa broto otro banquete. Se abrió como una flor, cuencos de fruta se abrían como pétalos. De un tiro de tallo sobre el aire floreció una bandeja de pan. Esta flotó hacia Jack. Mirándolo fijamente, el se retiró.

"No te alarmes", dijo. El parecía divertido.

La bandeja se sacudió como si estuviera impaciente, empujando los rollos.

El se puso rígido y se tomó un croissant. El no estaba "alarmado." El simplemente no había comido alimento que levitara. Él tomó un panecillo con su enorme pata.

Cautelosamente, Jack se sentó en el trono de hielo. El trono se hizo más chico. Sus dedos rozaron el suelo. El pronto se dio cuenta de lo pequeña e impotente que era dentro de aquella inmaculada perfección.

El vapor se elevó desde los platos, y su el estómago retumbó. Se humedeció los labios, su boca se humedeció. Nunca había visto tanta comida. Y todo se veía muy bien.

El sacudió la cabeza. Lo imposible había sucedido, estaba sucediendo y su reacción era el hambre. Tal vez era el poder wasadjusting como se diga, con toda su rareza. O al menos su estómago si estaba con hambre. Cogió un plato de zanahorias al vapor en salsa blanca.

El silencio se prolongó y solo era roto por el tintineo de los platos al servirse, ya que estos se empujaban solos en la mesa. Jack trató de imaginar a su madre en la estación, sentada comiendo. Se la imaginaba con la taza favorita de Jack, o cuando Phil volteaba los panqueques y él se imaginó a si mismo a la edad de cuatro años sobre la mesa a un lado. Una vez más, los ojos de Jack se sintieron calientes.

Trató de pensar en una pregunta, una inofensiva pregunta, que le permitiera recuperar un mínimo de control de nuevo.

Haciendo sonar su voz tan alegre como pudo, dijo, "Así que. . . ¿Cómo eras de cachorro?

"Muy humanoide", dijo el secamente.

El casi sonrió. Él realmente tenía sentido del humor.

"¿Mi infancia. . .? Hizo una pausa y la miró como si le pesara responder. "Mi infancia fue hace muchos años", dijo finalmente.

"Soy más viejo de lo que parezco, varios siglos."

¿Varios siglos? El trató de digerir. "No pareces tan viejo."

"Gracias", él dijo.

¿Varios siglos?

"Tuve una buena infancia, como ser humano", continuó. Mientras Jack llenaba su plato, él le dijo sobre cómo es crecer andando a caballo entre las montañas de su padre y en Noruega con su madre. Dijo que su madre, había sido un ser humano ordinario, y ella lo había criado como un ser humano normal. Él había jugado con los niños del pueblo y habían recibido clases con un tutor.

Su madre había tenido esperanzas de que el estudiara leyes. Los fines de semana que había pasado con su padre, el aprendía de todas las cosas que no habían en los libros de su tutor. Todo sobre la magia y las responsabilidades de los munaqsri, aprendiendo a ser un munaqsri utilizó su poder para cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

"Tu turno", dijo cuando terminó.

"¿Qué?", Dijo, sorprendido.

"Tú me hablaras acerca de tu infancia", dijo.

El vaciló, pero no podía pensar en ninguna excusa para no hacerlo. Además, por alguna razón que el no conocía, no quería hablar de ello.

El le habló de Sandy y sus aviones, sobre su abuela y su historia, de Phil y sus artefactos. El le habló de cómo las cosas eran diferentes en comparación con, la sobrina de phil en Fairbanks, cuya vida consistía en maquillaje y películas.

"La primera vez que vi una película," Jack dijo: "Yo tenía cuatro años, mi primer viaje a Fairbanks. Y estaba aterrorizado?.

"No encuentro nada de extraño en eso."

"No fue una película de terror. Fue Mary Poppins". Cuando el vio por primera vez a Julie Andrews flotar en el aire con su paraguas, había gritado, y papá había le había dado palomitas de maíz para tranquilizarlo.

"Me las arreglé para calmarme hasta llegar a la escena en la que los niños saltan en una pintura de tiza."

El había pensado sobre esa ocasión y que había gritado tanto hasta quedar ronco.

Se intercambian historias mientras Jack devoraba pan con miel, un delicioso pescado sazonado cuidadosamente y una tarta de frambuesa. Finalmente, se quedó en silencio.

Se movió inquieta en el trono de hielo. El no había querido hablar tanto.

Con él era tan fácil hablar. No le gustaba. . . cuan cómoda se había sentido. Se suponía que debía ser el rey pooka y ahora, cuando lo miraba. Abruptamente, se puso de pie. "¿Hay algo más en el castillo?" Le preguntó.

"No es necesario apresurarse", dijo. "Tienes una semana completa."

El frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?" "Tu preguntaste por lo menos siete preguntas, así que me debes por lo menos siete días", dijo.

"No es toda una vida, pero es un comienzo."

"Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu trato", el objetó.

Él lo miró parpadeando. "Tienes razón", dijo, con sorpresa en su voz.

"Tú no lo hiciste."

Ellos se miraron por un momento. Entonces el Rey pooka se concentró en la mesa y los platos empezaron a desaparecer. El saltó cuando su plato estallo como una burbuja. La vajilla se disolvió en el hielo. El helado mantel se marchito.

"¿Quédate una semana", dijo, "Y luego decides. Sólo una semana. Has esperado dieciocho años para conocer a tu madre. Tan solo será una semana más?. Él le dijo.

Pensó en todos los recuerdos que justo había derramado, todos los momentos que había vivido creyendo que su madre había muerto. Y ahora. . .Jack apartó la mirada de los brillantes ojos verdes del Rey Pooka. No quería pensar en esto.

"Muéstrame más del castillo", dijo.

Él lo llevó a un gran salón con columnas que llegaban hasta los arcos y el techo abierto a un cielo claro y sin nubes. Las auroras boreales flotaban hasta el piso azul oscuro reflejando a la perfección la brillante de luz.

Jack entró en el salón de baile y resbalo aterrizando sobre su trasero.

El Pooka salto hasta el. "¿Estás bien?" Si, bien, bien." Sentía su coxis lastimado. El inclinó su cuello hacia abajo para ayudarla, y el automáticamente huyo. Se puso de pie por su cuenta.

"Nunca me di cuenta de que estuviera tan resbaloso", dijo, había un tono de disculpa en su voz.

"Tú tienes patas de conejo", dijo. "Necesito crampones* en esta planta. O patines de hielo."

El arrastro los pies hacia un pilar. Fuera del salón de baile, a través de los arcos, pudo ver las esculturas del brillante jardín topiario con reflejos de la aurora por la noche. Era tan hermoso que el aliento quedaba atorado en su garganta.

De repente el tuvo una idea. El no se detuvo a pensar si era o no una buena idea. Se sentó rápido, y desató sus mukluks*. El movió los dedos de los pies dentro de las tres capas de calcetines.

El Rey Pooka flotaba cerca de el. "¿Te has hecho daño?".

¿Jack utilizo el pilar como soporte? Aún no." El dijo.

Empujándose en calcetines, el patinó en el salón de baile. Era una pista perfecta de hielo. Chillo, al estrellarse contra el pilar contrario. Agarrándose de este, llamó al Rey Pooka.

"Tu turno".

Él lo miró horrorizado.

El se rió a carcajadas. Y se sintió mejor.

"Es demasiado poco digno para usted, su Alteza Real ursinos?"

"Se dice Munaqsri. Y yo soy simplemente Pooka."

Extendiendo las dos patas a lo ancho, Pooka patino por el salón de baile. Con las piernas deslizaba hacia afuera, él giró a ciento ochenta grados hacia una parada. Sonriendo, Jack se empujó fuera de la columna y se deslizó hasta el centro de la habitación. El se estrelló contra pooka.

"Huy, lo siento", dijo, desenredándose a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no era su amigo, era un pooka mágico que transferencia las almas de los pookas.

"No te muevas", él le dijo.

El se puso tenso, pero obedeció. No debería haber iniciado esto. Se suponía que el debía estar camino a su casa. Antes de que pudiera completar cualquier pensamiento, pooka lo empujo. El se salió del salón de baile.

Riendo, el se afianzo de un pilar. Volvió a mirar al pooka. Una semana, era lo que él le había pedido. ¿Era acaso un precio tan terrible a cambio de todas las maravillas que había visto?

"Una semana", dijo. "Yo me quedo durante una semana."

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

* Mukluk: Son botas que pueden ser adornados con borlas y cuentas y puede ser forrada con pieles como, la foca el conejo , el zorro y el mapache se utiliza en climas fríos. Esta es una ventaja en condiciones de frío extremo, donde la transpiración puede convertirse en un factor de congelación en los pies.

* Camprones: Son elementos metálicos adaptables a la suela de determinados tipos de bota para posibilitar o mejorar la adherencia de ésta a superficies heladas o nevadas.


	9. Ocho

hola nuevos capítulos quisiera dar muchas gracias a angeli caduti por sus comentarios me han inspirado para actualizar pero aun no puedo escribir el lemon ya que quisiera que este sea realmente especias para esta parejeta pero lo que si puedo publicar es que fue lo que le paso a la mama de jack haci que aquí se los dejo espero les guste me esforcé en escribirlo ya saben si quieren que actualiza mas rápido dejen comentarios bye

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·

**Ocho**

**Latitud 91 ° 00 '00 "N**

**Longitud indeterminada**

**Altura de 15 pies.**

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Durante los oscuros días de invierno, Bunny "patrullo" el hielo, esperando sentir la llamada de un parto, mientras que Jack esperaba solo en el castillo y se puso cada vez más y más inquieto. En ausencia de Bunny, el merodeaba por los jardines de toparios bajo el cielo permanentemente iluminado por estrellas.

Los búhos tallados la miraban con sus vidriosos ojos y estos reflejaban un millar de estrellas. Todo era tan silencioso como un museo. El podía oír el crujido del hielo bajo sus botas mukluks. Sonaban como petardos.

Tenía un gran impulso de correr por los jardines con los brazos extendidos, para ir destrozando todos los árboles en su camino, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sus pies lo llevaron por el laberinto de setos translúcido en el centro del jardín. Los rosales rodeaban una escultura única, la más nueva.

Era el: su pelo corto, sus altos pómulos, la forma ósea de sus codos, su estatura. Era el corazón del jardín, Bunny se lo había dicho después de que él mismo había terminado de tallar.

Estudió la estatua. El pelo de hielo parecía volar por el viento. Piezas vagamente encorvadas hacia arriba, y otras trenzadas. Era una imagen perfecta, hasta las cortas pestañas de sus ojos y las uñas cortas en las manos.

Era su gemela que sonreía mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviera riéndose de las torres del castillo o del cielo ahogado de estrellas.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Jack se preguntó. Yo debería estar sobre una moto de nieve, no en un pedestal.

¿Quién rastreaba ahora a los pokas? ¿Papá? ¿Phil? Scott seguro llevaría los datos sobre el número de cachorros que estaban naciendo. Jeremy probablemente ahora se estaría volviendo loco.

¿Y en cuanto a su madre? Jack no podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo lo que podía imaginar era la imagen de su madre gracias a las fotos que había visto, pero su memoria aún carecía de detalles, tales como el color de sus ojos.

Jack rompió un perfecto tallo. El hielo cayó en sus manos. Se distrajo haciéndolo girar. Los pétalos captaron la luz de la luna y el arco iris. La pequeña luna brillaba en sus curvas. Él puso una rosa detrás de la oreja.

Él nunca quiso decir que esto sería permanente. Se suponía que debía ser un investigador del Ártico, no el Consorte del pooka. ¿Qué había pasado con todos sus planes? ¿Acaso ya no se preocuparía más por ellos? ¿No se preocuparía por su madre? ¿O su padre? ¿O la Abuela? ¿O Sandy y Phil?

¿Cuándo había dejado de pensar en ellos?

Jack se volteo y se abrió paso entre los arbustos. El hielo tintineaba como un millar de campanas. Se detuvo frente a un manzano de hielo. Se agarró de las ramas y se trepó al árbol. El hielo crujió por su peso, y la rosa se cayó de su oreja haciéndose añicos.

Desde la cima, él podía ver en el Ártico. La luna baila sobre los translúcidos bordes. El viento agita la nieve. Miro cómo los flujos se formaban y se disipaban en lo profundo de la polar noche azul.

La silueta, de Bunny se acercaba al borde de las crestas. Era majestuoso sobre el hielo. Él lo vio tomar grandes pasos a través de los témpanos. Su pelo ondulaba en la luz de la luna. Casi brillaba.

El galopaba hacia el castillo y desapareció en el interior. Finalmente, él estaba en casa. Él se balanceo hacia abajo del árbol y aterrizo con un crujido sobre el hielo.

Él lo siguió hasta la sala de banquetes. Él lo esperaba en la mesa. Las fusiones de la helada goteaban de su pelo. Jack se dejó caer en su trono. "¿Que noticias hay en el hielo?" "Solo es hielo", dijo solemnemente.

Jack tomó una manzana congelada y dijo: "Hizo un día perfecto aquí".

Arrojó la manzana al aire y luego la atrapó.

"Pero entonces, siempre lo es." Dijo él.

El lo lanzo más alto y luego la atrapo nuevamente.

"Lunes: Perfecto"

El tiró de nuevo la manzana al aire.

"Martes: Perfecto", tira de nuevo,

"Miércoles: Perfecto"

"Jueves perfecto." Y la vuelve atrapar.

"Viernes. ¿Qué día es hoy? "

"No hago un seguimiento de los días humanos." Él ladeó la cabeza hacia el.

"¿Estás bien?" le dijo.

El arrojó la manzana de nuevo en su recipiente.

"Perfecta".

"No eres feliz", dijo él.

"Sí, lo soy", dijo irritado.

Él era la reina del hielo. Él era el esposo del pooka. Por supuesto que era absolutamente muy feliz, vagando solo por un castillo de hielo cada oscuro día.

Tal vez si podía convencer a Pooka de llevarla con él. . . Pero ya ellos habían tenido esa discusión. Solo, podía viajar en forma invisible.

Con él, el corría el riesgo de tener que detenerse. Y además, no tenía nada que hacer en hielo que fuera diferente a lo que hacía aquí. No podía ayudarlo a ser un munaqsri.

―Jack, háblame."

"No sé de qué color son los ojos de mi madre", dijo.

"Azules", dijo él. "Al igual que los tuyos."

"Son mejores." Le dijo el desafiándolo. Él solo, gruñó a la mesa.

De la mesa salió un tallo que se transformó en un vaso lleno de vino tinto.

Luego salió un plato y el vapor se elevó hasta continuar creciendo. Era su plato favorito: pollo bañado en una salsa de vino blanco.

Él lo revolvió con el tenedor. Él lo trataba como una reina. ¿Cómo podría pensar en marcharse?

La idea hizo que el hiciera una pausa. ¿Estaba pensando en dejarlo? En verdad abandonarlo y no volver nunca más. ¿No ver más a Bunny, no ser más su Reina polar?

Bunny hizo aparecer sopa de zanahoria y un panecillo para él. Él no quería marcharse. Él no quería dejar de verlo para siempre. Pero, ¿Quería el quedarse? ¿Qué hay de su vida en la estación? ¿Por qué él no podía tener ambas cosas?

"Yo podría hacer una investigación", el ofreció.

Bunny levantó la cabeza. Su hocico estaba lleno con manchas naranja brillante de la sopa de zanahoria. Parecía un niño manchado con frituras de queso.

"No puedes", dijo él.

El frunció el ceño a causa de las manchas color naranja.

"¿No puedes comer sin embarrarte?"

"Tengo una cabeza grande."

"Eres un holgazán."

"Todos los pookas comen de esta manera."

"Tú haces que pierda el apetito."

El agarro la servilleta de lino y el miro hacia otro lado.

"Lo siento", dijo con tono arrepentido. Se limpió la sopa de la barbilla y luego volvió a su asiento.

"Mejor", dijo jack.

"Tú sabes, si yo tuviera trabajo que hacer, no me obsesionara con tus modales en la mesa. Hay un montón de temas de investigación por ahí. Tú podrías decirme cómo los pookas navegan con tanta eficacia en el hielo ".

Él podría ser un empleado de tiempo sabático en la estación. Él ya había planeado hacer sus estudios universitarios a distancia.

Suavemente, Bunny dijo: "No puedes ser un científico humano aquí. Nadie te creería. ¿Qué les dirías? ¿Que tu fuente es un pooka que habla? ¿Que vives en un castillo de hielo y que no sientes frío?"

Jack revolvía la salsa. Mientras miraba la piscina de sopaa sobre el hielo y comenzó a pensar acerca de su futuro. Su trayectoria siempre le había parecido tan segura. Pero él lo había abandonado todo por estar aquí y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

No es de extrañar que se sintiera tan inquieto. Había abandonado su futuro y lo había sustituido ¿por qué? ¿Cenas gourmet y lindas esculturas? El no tenía ningún objetivo aquí.

La mesa absorbió la sopa y el naranja se desvaneció como si abajo hubiera un desagüe. Mirando a su plato de pollo dijo:

"¿Alguna vez has visto un pooka dentro de una jaula?", El preguntó.

"Ellos dan pasos. De adelante hacia atrás. Durante todo el día: una y otra vez.

Esto hace un surco en el suelo. No se detienen a comer. No se detienen a dormir. Simplemente dan pasos hasta que se consumen y mueren".

"¿No eres feliz?"

Incapaz de contestar a eso, ella lo miró. "Yo quiero ir a casa", dijo.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

No le llevó mucho tiempo prepararse para marcharse. Bunny lo observaba desde la puerta del dormitorio mientras el empacaba sus pertenencias. Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor.

No había viento, ni el crujido del hielo, nada de nada. Se sentía como si el castillo contuviera el aliento.

"¿Piensas regresar?" Bunny preguntó.

"No lo sé", dijo. No podía mirarlo.

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?" él dijo.

"Simplemente no lo sé."

Lo único que él sabía era que la idea de quedarse ahí, la hacía sentirse miserable y la idea de marcharse también la hacía tan miserable.

"¿Así que tengo que esperar como un buen perrito mientras tú decides nuestro futuro?"

Jack no podía responder a eso. En cambio, se concentró en ponerse su abrigo Gore-Tex y las franelas por encima de su ropa. Él se dirigía de vuelta a un mundo donde tenía necesidad de todas estas capas.

Él se acordaba a sí mismo, de ocho años, siendo vestido por su padre, envuelta en gruesa y suave lana. Era tanta la ropa que no podía bajar los brazos.

Al regresar a la estación, vería nuevamente a su padre. Trató de imaginarse aquella conversación. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle por qué no había regresado antes?

Bunny gruñó, bajo en su garganta, haciendo hormiguear el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"He sido un tonto", dijo. "Yo creí que te preocupabas por mí."

jack frunció el ceño mientras subía la cremallera de su anorak.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy yo. "

Él era. . . dulce. Y divertido. Pero esto no era por él. Se trataba de él, de lo que él quería ser, lo que el quería para su vida en un futuro.

"Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo ", él dijo. "Es mi vida de la que hablas."

"Y mi vida"-el señalo.

"¿Quieres que sacrifique mi carrera, amigos, familia, una madre que nunca he conocido?"

Por supuesto, después de las primeras semanas de haber nacido, él había perdido a su madre. Él no había echado de menos a su madre en absoluto, sin piedad empujó a un lado ese pensamiento.

"No puedo hacer esto." Dijo él.

¿Había trabajado tan duro por las noches estudiando para los exámenes sorpresa de papá y las largas caminatas persiguiendo a los pookas, el equipo de limpieza los fines de semana, todo esto para que el un día ganara una posición, un futuro que el acababa de desaprovechar para hacer qué? ¿Para ser la compañero de un pooka? ¿Jugando en el jardín topario? ¿Danzando en un salón de baile? Eso no era suficiente.

"Tú no perteneces más ahí", dijo él.

"Es tu pasado. No puedes volver atrás. Ahora este es tu hogar."

Jack negó con la cabeza. Esta no era su casa, era el castillo del pooka. Sus ojos recorrieron el hielo y se levantó de la cama, miro el armario de aves marinas, las brillantes paredes y la puerta de oro. El ahora conocía muy bien cada rizo de hielo, cada reflejo del arco iris.

El amaba el brillo resplandeciente del hielo, el suave viento de afuera y todos los recuerdos que ahora tenía de todo lo que aquí había. Pero no era su casa, se dijo con firmeza. Tenía que recordar eso. Su hogar estaba en la estación.

"Tú me perteneces", dijo él. "Nosotros somos uno."

"No, no lo somos. Afuera tú eres un munaqsrir y yo soy. . ."

Él se sentía como. . . como una mascota, que se quedaba en casa hasta que el tuviera tiempo libre para jugar con él.

"¿Debo dejar que los pookas nazcan muertos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que sus almas vayan a la deriva más allá de los confines de la tierra? Tengo responsabilidades. Tú sabes bien lo que hago."

― ¡Ya lo sé!". Él dijo.

Esto era bastante difícil, y él lo ponía peor. Se acordó cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Siendo chantajeado con un acuerdo que no había sido capaz de rechazar.

Pero eso no era justo. El acuerdo para salvar a su madre había sido su propia idea. Y después de eso, Jack había decidido quedarse. Al menos, él había creído que había tenido una elección.

Él le creyó cuando él le dijo que no era un prisionero. ¿Qué pasaría si. . .Él no la obligaría a quedarse? Él no era así.

"Si realmente te preocupabas por mí, debes dejarme ir." Dijo él.

Se apartó de el y le dijo: "Vete".

El soltó un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que lo había estado conteniendo desde hace un rato.

Y el añadió.

"Me quedaré aquí al ritmo de un pooka encerrado en un zoológico hasta que vuelvas a mí."

Jack se sentó fuertemente en la cama, ira y frustración salían de él.

"No fue mi intención. . ."

¿No quería decir qué...? No quería marcharse, Pero él tenía la intención de irse. Desde el principio, tenía la intención de irse. Él no había querido hacerle daño. Y tampoco quería preocuparse sobre si a él esto le causaba daño. Bunny suspiró. "Si tú lo deseas, te llevaré a casa".


	10. Nueve

**Nueve**

**Latitud 70 ° 49 '23 "N**

**Longitud 152 ° 29 '25 "W**

**Altura de 10 pies**

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Jack no recordaba que la estación fuera tan fea. Él siempre había pensado que se parecía a una sopera volteada hacia un lado, pero en lo que nunca reparo es en lo vieja que se había convertido la sopera. Sus paredes metálicas estaban salpicadas con manchas de color rojo-marrón oxidado. Las paredes del cobertizo estaban peores. Todo el complejo parecía extraño en comparación al desierto de hielo prístino. Después de tantos años de salir y entrar por aquella abollada puerta sin tan siquiera mirarla. Al mirarla ahora se sentía… extraño.

Él se bajó de Bunny, pero su mano se quedó en su cuello. El giro la cabeza para mirarla con ojos conmovedores.

"Se ve diferente, eso es todo", dijo el, en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

"Tú eres diferente", dijo.

"Este lugar no será tu casa nunca más."

―"No seas melodramático", dijo el, quitando la mano de su cuello.

"Esto ya es bastante difícil." Dijo él.

"No quiero que abandonarme sea tan fácil." Él le dijo.

"Bueno, no lo es." Dijo él.

Dejo de verle y el volvió a mirar todo el complejo de la estación. Marcas de patinazos cruzaban por delante del cobertizo, ellos se dirigían detrás de la estación.

Sandy estaba aquí.

Sandy. Phil. Liam. Scott. Jeremy. Papá y. . . y mamá. Ahora que ya no estaba tocando al pooka, el frío atravesó sus mejillas. Jack cerró el cierre de su capucha.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Bunny con suavidad.

"Me siento en el infierno," dijo Jack.

Era ridículo estar nervioso por conocer a su propia madre. Este debería ser el mejor día de su vida. Pero sus pies no se movían. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla y ahí estaría su madre.

"Puedes venir conmigo", dijo Jack.

La nieve caía a través de la puerta en el silencio.

"Sé que tú no quieres eso," Bunny dijo finalmente.

El asintió con su cabeza. Él no sabía qué le había hecho decir eso.

"Alza la bandera de la estación y vendré por ti", dijo Bunny.

Ya basta de pensarlo tanto, se dijo. Era el momento de hacerlo. Hecho su mochila al hombro y Jack marcho rápidamente a través de la iluminada nieve. Al estar más cerca, escucho el zumbido del generador, un sonido cómodamente familiar, como un perro que gemía dándole la bienvenida. El camino más y se detuvo delante de la puerta.

Detrás de él, escucho a Bunny decir, "Te amo".

De repente, llegar hasta el interior parecía más fácil que quedarse afuera. Sin mirar a Bunny, el abrió la puerta. El olor de los cuerpos sin lavar la golpearon como una ola, él se tambaleó hacia atrás al sentir la acidez. Armándose de valor, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Respirando muy bajo a través de su máscara, abrió la segunda puerta. Ahora él se encontraba en casa.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Jack se quedó de pie frente a la segunda puerta y parpadeó, sus ojos se adaptaron a la lluvia de colores: chalecos de color naranja, parkas rojos, brillantes mochilas de color azul, cuerdas para escalar verde y morado. Poco a poco, los colores se tornaron en formas familiares, empezó a relajarse.

Montones de materiales, pilas de archivos, nidos de ropa encima y alrededor de los escritorios y archiveros. . . El conocía bien todo este lío. Jack se despojó de su ropa exterior. Podía escuchar voces desde el taller de Phil.

El dejó su mochila y equipo sobre su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

La escena era muy familiar: Sandy y Phil estaba en la mesa de trabajo. Ellos discutían sobre un pedazo de motor. Apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta,

Jack los observo. Sandy y Phil. Sus dos supuestos tíos.

El solía jugar aquí mientras ellos discutían sobre algunos trozos de metal, tal y como lo hacían ahora. Sintió una sonrisa tirar sobre sus labios.

"Linda tostadora", dijo ligeramente.

Phil dejó caer la pinza.

"Tu deberías tener más cuidado con ese equipo", dijo el en forma de broma.

"Trátalo como si fuera un bebé."

Sandy se quitó sus gafas protectoras, tenía marcas de mapache debajo. "¿Jack? ¡Jacky!"

Él saltó sobre un caballete y la envolvió en sus brazos, en un abrazo de oso.

¡Sandy! ¡El lo había echado de menos! Él lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡Míralo es, Jack, Jacky!"

Phil le miraba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Jack?", Dijo.

"Soy yo. En carne..." Lo que el quería decir. Es que era bueno verlos, sorprendentemente bueno. Se había concentrado tanto en sus padres que no había pensado en lo que sería ver al resto de su familia.

"Es bueno estar en casa" El estiro sus brazos y aspiró el olor de la casa: invierno añejo. El tosió.

"Jack. . . no sabíamos si estabas vivo o muerto, Jacky ", dijo Sandy.

"Tu madre siempre creyó que tú estabas vivo", dijo Phil.

Su madre. Jack sintió que su corazón dejo de latir por un instante. Bunny había cumplido. Su madre estaba aquí. Viva y aquí. Jack no se había dado cuenta de que hasta este momento, la duda aun había estado al acecho. Sin embargo, escucharlo de los prosaicos labios de Phil, aquí en la estación no mágica y ordinaria era extraño. . . Cuando su ritmo cardíaco se reanudo, este se sintió más fuerte, como un timbal bajo la piel, y su voz sonaba muy lejos de sus oídos.

"¿Dónde está ella?"

Sandy sonrió ampliamente.

"Vamos, Jack, Jacky."

Él envolvió el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo guió para salir por la puerta.

"Quiero ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando te vean."

Jack se dejó conducir. El no sentía sus pies tocar el suelo. Apenas vio por donde el estaba caminando. Sus rostros, en plural, cuando te vean. Sandy lo impulsó a través del laboratorio de investigación hacia la cocina. Él lo libero cuando ellos entraron.

Sólo había una persona en la cocina.

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa con su cabeza inclinada sobre su libro de notas. Había una olla detrás de él a fuego lento en la cocina. Por un largo momento, él lo miró, sintiendo su tambor interior, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Después de pasar meses con el pooka, su padre de seis pies parecía pequeño y frágil. El color gris veteado de su pelo y su cuello se hundía por debajo de la barba de hombre montaña. Él había olvidado su color gris. Él lo miró fijamente, tratando de igualar a este hombre de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo es que el alguna vez había encontrado a este hombre intimidante? Él quería cruzar y llegar hasta él y apartar el pelo de sus ojos. Se veía tan. . . humano.

Sandy se aclaró la garganta, y su papá hecho un vistazo encima de sus papeles.

"Hola, papá", dijo. Parecía aturdido, como si el hubiera caído del cielo a la cocina. Recuperándose, el salió disparado de su silla. Empujo la silla ruidosamente hacia atrás. Y con dos grandes pasos, estaba delante de el. Lo aplastó en un abrazo.

"Oh, mi niño", dijo.

No la había llamado así en años. Jack se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" La palabra sonaba extraña en su boca.

Su rostro se dividido en una enorme sonrisa. Sin soltarla de los hombros, él la llamó. "¡Tooth! ¡Tooth,! ¡Él está en casa! "Él le apretó los hombros. "¡Tooth!"

Jack escucho pasos detrás de el en el pasillo. Los pasos presurosos de su madre. Los músculos de la espalda de Jack se tensaron. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta y su padre lo dejó en libertad. Pero Jack no podía darse la vuelta. Sus pies se sentían pegados al piso. Él había soñado con esto muy a menudo durante mucho tiempo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? él se dijo a sí mismo. Date la vuelta. No, yo no quiero. Resiste, se dijo. Maldición gira y mira alrededor.

Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y miro el contador, los gabinetes, las paredes,

Sandy, Phil. . . " Tooth", Así llamo papá a la mujer en la puerta.

"Él es Jackson. Jack, esta es tu madre. "

Ojos azules. No había otro pensamiento coherente en Jack durante un largo momento. El miró a los ojos de su madre y sintió como si su cerebro girara. Jack tenía los ojos de su madre.

Pero el parecido terminaba ahí, en los ojos. Tooth era más baja comparada con Jack, quizá de cinco pies. Tenía el pelo negro, no blanco. En lugar de los pómulos pronunciados, ella tenía suaves mejillas de muñeca. Vestida con una blusa roja y jeans, no se parecía en nada a Jack, excepto los ojos.

"Madre", dijo Jack, probando.

Su madre tragó saliva y agitó las manos como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer con ellas, como si estuviera sorprendida de que ella tuviera manos.

―Me puedes llamar Tooth, si eso te hace sentir más cómodo", dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

Su madre era una extraña llamada Tooth.

"Tooth", dijo Jack.

Él nunca se imaginó utilizar el nombre de pila de su madre. Jack intentó sonreír.

"Muy gracioso. Para la hija del Viento del Norte. Tooth".

Su madre brillo con una sonrisa como de un comercial de Crest (pasta dental).

"Es la abreviatura de Toothania." Dijo estúpidamente.

Jack se preguntó en donde su madre había encontrado aquí un lápiz labial.

Era tan rojo como las manzanas Red Delicious y como inapropiado para usarlo con pantalones vaqueros de algodón cincuenta por ciento más bajo.

"Oh," dijo Jack, sin dejar de mirarla. Su madre parecía más pequeña de lo que había sido en sus ensueños.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, y Tooth retorció las manos.

"¿Podría yo. . . ¿Estaría bien si te abrazo?".

"Tal vez", dijo Jack. ¿Lo era? "Sí".

Tooth dio un paso hacia él y torpemente tendió los brazos. Jack dio un paso hacia adelante correspondiéndole. Su madre olía a pino, como el aire salvaje.

Sus brazos se sentían huesudos alrededor de la espalda de Jack.

Jack colocó las manos en los omóplatos de su madre. Él estaba abrazando a una desconocida. Este cierre, Jack podía sentir el abismo de cada año, cada minuto.

Su madre dijo suavemente, "Mi bebé. Mi pequeño niño".

Y algo dentro de Jack se rompió. Él lo sintió así, como un abeto que caía bajo el peso del hielo de invierno. De repente, las mejillas de Jack estaban mojadas. El agua llenaba sus ojos y él no podía ver. Hundió fuertemente la cara en el hombro con esencia a pino de su madre. Y los brazos de su madre comenzaron a temblar.

"Mi bebé, mi bebé." La voz de Tooth se quebró. Ella estaba llorando también.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

Algo tenía que pasar después de esto. Jack nunca había pensado que pasaría más allá del primer hola. Pero ahora el primer momento había terminado y Jack no sabía qué decirle a esta desconocida mujer, su madre. Phil, Phil, de todas las personas él llegó a su rescate. Él no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que él y Sandy aún estaban en la habitación.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?. . . ¿Cómo escapaste? ", Preguntó Phil.

Agradecido por eso, Jack se volvió hacia él.

"No me escape. Yo solo le pedí que me trajera, y el pooka me trajo a casa."

"¿Justo así de esa manera?", Dijo Tooth, con vos sorprendida.

Jack pensó en Bunny afuera de la estación. Le había dicho, Te amo.

"Justo así" el mintió.

"Pero las promesas munaqsri no pueden ser rotas", comenzó a decir su madre.

"No importa," Papá la interrumpió.

"Ahora el esta está aquí. Él es libre."

Las promesas Munaqsri si importaban. Su madre, Tooth, lo corrigió ella estaba en lo cierto. Jack había hecho votos, promesas, a un munaqsri. ¿Él podría haber hecho su estancia permanente si hubiera querido. Pero él había decidido dejarlo ir, a pesar de que lo amaba o tal vez, él tenía la idea repentina, de porque él lo amaba?

"No dejaremos que él te lleve nuevamente", dijo su padre.

"Oh, no, no es así", dijo Jack rápidamente.

"No es así. Somos. . . amigos concluyó el, por falta de una mejor palabra.

Hasta que la época de nacimientos había iniciado, él había sido su constante compañero. Habían hablado y se habían reído y habían gastado cada segundo juntos.

"¿Amigos? ¿Con el monstruo que te sacó de tu familia? ¿Con el monstruo que te impidió estar con nosotros durante meses? Jack, pensábamos que podrías estar muerto."

Jack se sonrojó. El al menos debió mandarles un mensaje. Pero nunca pensó en ello. Fue culpa suya que ellos se hubiesen preocupado.

"No es un monstruo", dijo. Él había dicho que lo amaba. . . . Deja de pensar en eso. Él estaba aquí con su madre, su madre, que estaba aquí y vivo.

"Lo que hiciste…" Dijo Tooth. "Fue muy valiente. Gracias."

Él no sabía ser "valiente". A él le había gustado el castillo. Él había patinado en el salón de baile, diseñando nuevas esculturas para el jardín topiario, perdiendo partidas de ajedrez. Su madre lo estaba esperando para hablar.

"No podía dejarte. . . ahí ", dijo Jack. En un castillo troll. Todavía sonaba inverosímil. Tooth agitó las manos, obviamente incómoda. Tenía los dedos largos y delgados, con uñas cristalinas y una piel tan suave. Estuvo durante dieciocho años con los trolls y ella no parecía estar peor o desgastada.

"¿De todos modos, que son los trolls?", Preguntó Jack, la pregunta salió más dura de lo el había previsto.

"Jack, a tu madre no le gusta hablar de ello", dijo papá.

Tooth negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, hazlo," ella le dijo a Jack.

"Realmente hay trolls haya afuera, y yo en verdad estaba atrapada en su castillo."

Jack desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando esos ojos azules tan familiares pero a la vez desconocidos. El no tenía la intención de romperse así, no con ella. Papá, tal vez, había dejado a su mujer atrapada en un castillo porque le era imposible, dejar a Jack para ir a salvarla.

"Los trolls son. . . es difícil de explicar. Es un nombre inadecuado ", dijo Tooth.

"Ellos no tienen una forma, no hay cuerpos físicos. Su rey se elige entre los que pueden sostener una forma por más tiempo, pero aun así. . . "

Su voz vaciló. "Es una isla de espíritus salvajes."

"¿Cómo fue que realmente Bunny te dejo en libertad?" Jack le preguntó. Bunny no se lo había dicho. Él nunca le había preguntado. De hecho el, había evitado todos los temas relacionados con su madre, con los trolls y los vientos. Ahora el lamentaba no haberle preguntado todo.

Tooth negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé", dijo.

"Una noche, me fui a dormir, y cuando desperté, estaba sobre el hielo y el Rey Pooka me llevaba a casa."

El silencio cayó sobre la cocina. Era imposible no escuchar la voz de Abuelita cada vez que Jack miraba a su madre. La hija del viento del norte, libre del castillo troll. Y así, el pooka llevo a la hija del viento del norte con su marido humano. . .En la estufa, las burbujas se desbordaron de una cacerola, y la hornilla silbo.

"¡Se queman los frijoles!" Papá se abalanzó abruptamente sobre la cacerola.

Una mirada de alivio destellaba en su rostro, visiblemente ansioso por la distracción, Tooth se alejó de Jack y deslizó un tazón bajo el codo de su padre, para que las habas cayeran en él. Tooth tomó la cacerola, y el coloco la olla en el fregadero y luego el plato a la mesa. Parecía un baile, un baile bien ensayado, que no incluía a Jack.

De repente el pensó en el baile con el pooka en el salón y luego aparto con firmeza ese pensamiento.

"¿Dónde está la Abuela?" Jack le preguntó.

"Ella regreso a Fairbanks?"

"Luego de un mes Yo volé, después de que tú te marcharas", dijo Sandy.

"Ella esperó un mes, en caso de que volvieras."

Jack nunca tuvo la intención de preocupar también a la Abuela. El le debía un montón de disculpas.

"Jack", dijo papá ", los demás no saben nada sobre. . . todo."

El parpadeó. "¿Cómo es que no lo saben?" dijo el.

Sandy y Phil lo sabían. Por supuesto, ellos habían conocido a la madre de Jack mucho antes, y los otros no la habían conocido tanto, pero aun así. Su madre había vuelto de entre los muertos. Sin duda, deben de haber notado algo.

"La historia fue que pensaron que ella estaba muerta", dijo Sandy con entusiasmo.

"Pero en realidad estaba en coma y nadie sabía quién era, y un día se despertó.

Tan pronto como fue liberada del hospital, voló aquí para sorprender a tu padre."

Jack estaba boquiabierto. Esa era la historia más estúpida que jamás había oído.

"¿Ellos creyeron eso? ¿Qué telenovela plagiaste? "

Sandy se encogió de hombros y miró apenado.

"Decidimos que era lo mejor," dijo Papá, "para tratar de conservar la normalidad. Por el bien de tu madre. "

Antes que Jack pudiera responder, los dos investigadores Scott y Liam cayeron en la cocina. De golpe Jack se dio cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el había pensado en ellos que casi olvido que se parecían.

Scott la miro primero. Él sonrió abiertamente. "¿Jack?" Él lo golpeó en la espalda. "Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hay para cenar? "

Metió una cuchara en el recipiente de los frijoles y a horcajadas se sentó sobre una silla.

Liam le estrechó la mano. "Te has perdido de una gran temporada", dijo.

"¿Cómo está Fairbanks?"

Lanzó una mirada a su padre. ¿Si él les había comentado que Tooth había estado en coma, que será lo que les dijo sobre lo que le ocurrió a Jack?

"Muy bien", dijo Jack. Papá asintió con la cabeza.

Jeremy piso con fuerza en la habitación. "El nitrógeno líquido se congelaría a esta temperatura."

Después de quitarse sus guantes, comió sus frijoles. Con la boca llena, asintió con la cabeza casualmente hacia Jack, como si no se hubiera ido toda la temporada de migración.

―Lo sé, lo sé, todavía estoy aquí ", dijo.

"Él me debe tres meses más", dijo papá mientras le entregaba un tazón de frijoles a Jack.

Aplastando los granos en sus dientes, Jeremy dijo, "Y entonces me marcho de esta nevera. Al hermoso y suave LA para cambiar mi concentración en las selvas del Amazonas. "

Tooth bromeó, "Tú te quejarías de las quemaduras solares en Los Ángeles, y tú te derretirías en el Amazonas."

Él le sonrió a Jeremy con una sonrisa llena de dientes. Jack pronto sintió que su corazón se apretó. ¿Su madre era una extraña con su hijo pero no con sus amigos y hasta con ese novato, caradura, que ni siquiera era de la familia y que no podía realizar un seguimiento a un pooka en un zoo? Jack revolvió sus granos, sin hambre.

Jeremy movió la cuchara. "Marque bien mis palabras: que el infierno se congele. Nunca debería haber elegido una investigación en el Ártico. Pero soy lo suficientemente hombre para cambiar. "

Jack busco algo inofensivo para comentar. "Como. . . ¿cómo están los pookas?" La cara de Scott se iluminó. "Para fines específicos un centenar en veintiséis años. Y treinta y dos más que los del NPI. "

Este era el Instituto Nacional Polar que estaba a ciento cincuenta millas al oeste, cerca de la Bahía de Prudhoe y era lo más parecido a un rival de fútbol que la estación del este de Beaufort podría tener.

"No es que los estemos contando", agregó Sandy cuando él se sentó en su taburete y se sirvió arroz y frijoles.

"Claro que no-, dijo Jack. "¿Tú solo volviste para visitar al personal?"

Sonriendo aún más ampliamente, Sandy dijo: "Tenemos una concesión. Es válida por dos años."

"En conjunto con NPI y los chicos del mar de Chukchi," dijo Liam.

"Pero Sandy está de regreso con el personal, y Phil obtuvo su equipo de ordenadores nuevos. Muy vistosos."

¡Sandy estaba de vuelta! ¡Y había conseguido la concesión! Y el se lo había perdido.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!", Dijo el, con el mismo entusiasmo que pudo. En realidad, era una noticia maravillosa. Había deseado por muchos años que Sandy volviera. Jack sonrió a su ex niñero.

"¿Cuál es la concesión?"

"Comportarse lo mejor posible", respondió papá.

"Las cinco naciones con pookas están participando, pero somos los que combinamos los datos."

"Nos mantenían fuera para intervenir en las guaridas, hasta que Sandy regreso de nuevo con el personal. Actividades de explorador sobre el hielo con los faros. Es tu tipo de cosas, chiquilla ", dijo Scott.

"Lo siento te lo perdiste."

Jeremy visiblemente se estremeció. "Enfermizamente suicida."

"Tú no has comido", dijo papá.

"Que suerte", dijo Jeremy. "Me alegro de que esto haya terminado."

Él se había perdido todo. Bueno, él estaba de regreso y no se perdería otra cosa. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jack, miro a Tooth en un taburete y ella aliso la servilleta en su regazo. Ahora estoy en casa, pensó Jack y aquí me quedare.

•·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·• •·.·•

De un tiro Jack se puso en posición vertical sobre su cama. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

"¿Bunny?", Dijo el. Una mujer estaba gritando. Le tomó varios segundos recordar dónde había estado y unos segundos más para recordar que una mujer se encontraba en la estación.

Su madre estaba gritando. Jack se sacó fuera el cobertor y llego a la puerta de su dormitorio. Salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la de su padre. Y los gritos disminuyeron a sollozos.

"Está bien", su padre decía. "Tú estás aquí. Tú eres libre. Todo termino.

Todo está bien. No te llevarán de nuevo. "

"No lo sé." La voz de su madre sonaba rota.

Jack empujo la puerta. "¿Mamá?, ¿Tooth?" El se detuvo en la puerta.

Su madre estaba acurrucada contra su papá y lloraba en su hombro. Papá levantó la cabeza, y su expresión fue tan cruda que Jack tuvo que apartar la mirada.

"Una pesadilla", dijo a Jack.

"Ella va a estar bien. Vuelve a la cama. "

Jack dio un paso hacia la puerta. Él quería retirarse. Él no sabía qué hacer con su madre llorando de esa manera y su padre se miraba así. . . tan afectado, tan impotente. Cada pliegue de su cara era una profunda sombra.

Sus ojos parecían manchas de agujeros.

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó el.

"Si", dijo. El presiono su rostro contra el cabello de su madre y ella sabía que él y el desean que se fuera. Jack se retiró de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. El vaciló en el pasillo. Podía escuchar la voz de su padre claramente a través de la puerta.

"¿El mismo sueño?", Dijo. Jack no podía oír la respuesta.

"La culpa es mía", dijo él. "Te he fallado. Yo debería haberte salvado. La culpa es mía. Ódiame. Pero no tengas miedo. Tú no tienes que temer. Se acabó. Es todo. ―Ahora tu estas en casa.-


End file.
